A Trip to Lyrian
by scarline463
Summary: Kendra and Seth meet Rachel and Jason, they go to Lyrian to teach Kendra Edomic, or at least that's what they think ;). Will Fablehaven fall while they are away? Or will Kendra and Seth become stuck in Lyrian forever? Will Bracken be a bad guy? Does Vanessa have a brother? Will Drake find love? (I looked for a story like this but couldn't find one so I wrote one!)
1. Chapter 1

Kendra sat on her bed listening to music. Seth sat in another bed on the other side of the room, reading. Seth stood up and walked to the door suddenly. Kendra took out her earbuds and could hear knocking at the door. Seth opened it.

"Hey, Warren!" Seth said. Warren had been on a mission for the past week and had no way of contacting the rest of the knights. Kendra jumped out of her bed and ran to hug Warren.

Both of the Sorenson siblings hugged Warren. "Hey guys, I was coming to say hi and ask if you want to go skating on the Naiad pond." Kendra looked down and took a few steps back.

Seth looked at Kendra then at Warren. "She is afraid of skating on the pond." Seth told him.

Warren held back a laugh but still asked, "Why? Skating on the pond is awesome!" Warren asked.

"I don't want the ice to break and us fall into the pond full of deadly Naiads!" She yelled, sitting back on her bed.

Warren looked at the ceiling and thought for a moment. "Will you at least come so if me and Seth fall in, you could run for help." Warren said.

"Great excuse, i'll get my jacket and boots." Kendra went into her closet and Seth into his. Winter had started a few weeks ago but it hadn't snowed till a few days ago. They checked on the pond the day before and it was frozen solid. Kendra and Seth's parents had gone a cruise during the fall and got snowed in on the island they went too. They had thought that it wouldn't snow there but a cold front came through. Kendra put on a dark red jacket and black snow boots. Seth had a deep blue jacket with camo boots. Kendra rolled her eyes at Seth's fashion. Warren stood by the stairs waiting for the siblings to exit their room in the attic.

The three made their way down stairs and went outside where Newel and Doren waited for them. Seth hadn't seen them for a few months due to being grounded. Yesterday was his last day being grounded and he had got so used to being in the house that he forgot about the mountain on batteries he kept in the barn under a barrel with centaurs painted on it. Kendra was actually surprised that they wouldn't touch the barrel because of the pictures. Seth ran to his weird friends. Kendra rolled her eyes. Warren smiled and waved at the satyrs. They reached the pond and Warren, Seth, and even the satyrs started skating. Warren skated over to where she was sitting and sat next to her.

He caught his breath. "Why don't you at least put the skates on, Maybe you skate around the edges where it isn't deep" He said.

Kendra shrugged. "I guess I could at least wear the skates." Kendra said. Warren smiled and handed her the skates.

"Have you ever skated before?" He asked.

Kendra shook her head. "I've roller skated but I've never ice skated before, Seth has though." Warren looked at Seth glide across the ice with ease.

"Yeah he is pretty good. I'll help you on the ice."

Kendra looked at Warren. "I said I was putting on the skates, not going on the ice."

Warren smiled. "I know, don't hate me please." Warren picked her up and skated to the middle of the ice.

"Warren!" Kendra shrieked, gaining the attention of her brother and his mythical friends. Everyone but Kendra laughed. Warren put her down and held her hands to stabilize her. He started skating around, still holding her hands, he was going backwards while she was going forwards. She looked up at his eyes and forgot she was on ice.

He smiled. "Not that bad is it?" Kendra remembered that she was on ice.

She shrugged. "I guess I could live with it." Kendra smiled. They skated by Seth and the Satyrs, Kendra could hear them talking to each other.

"She has been in love with Warren for a while." Seth told the Satyrs. She could hear the Satyrs laugh.

"What about Bracken?" Newel asked.

"He was just somebody she tried to use to distract herself from him."

"How did she start liking him in the first place?" Doren asked.

"She kissed him while he was albino. It was her first kiss." Seth said and the three started laughing. Kendra looked at Warren who was watching the others laugh, he was confused. Kendra let go of his hands and skated to the edge of the pond, despite to run into the woods and get herself away from everyone else. Warren was still standing where she left him stunned. Seth was skating towards Kendra.

"Seth where are you going? We were going to play some truth or dare. Wanted to see if we actually poof if we stand on the queens island!" Doren yelled.

"Kendra! Come on! Im sorry!" Seth yelled and then looked at Warren. He noticed the stunned look on his face. He sighed. Kendra had her shoes on and was already on her way through the woods back to the house. She made a wrong turn due to the blurriness in her eyes from the tears that had developed. Seth wasn't far behind her.

"Leave me alone Seth!" She shouted.

"I didn't know you guys could hear me! I didn't mean to tell Warren, I just wanted to tell the guys!" Seth tried to keep his voice low but loud enough for her to hear him.

Kendra wiped her eyes. "Maybe I should tell everyone about your crush!" Kendra said.

Seth looked up at the trees. "You can tell Newel and Doren, even Warren but you cant tell her!" He said.

"I wont tell anybody because im not stooping down to your level of stupid!" she shouted. There was a silence that lasted till Warren found the siblings hidden not too far off the path.

He looked up and sighed, avoiding eye contact with Kendra. "I get that you two don't get along but please don't wander alone in the woods!" Warren said. Seth turned to Warren. Kendra used the advantage of nobody watching her to her advantage. She ran deeper into the woods silently. After a few minutes of running as fast as she cold she stopped by a huge, hollow tree. She sat inside the tree and tried to catch her breath. Strange words entered her mind. Kendra whispered the words to herself and a nearby chunk of ice floated into the air. Kendra looked at the ice floating in the air. It landed and shattered. She whispered the words again and the same thing happened again.

"What is this?" Kendra asked herself. She got out of the hollow tree. She entirely forgot about Seth and Warren because of the odd new power she found. She ran towards the house. She reached the back door and walked straight to Grandpa Sorenson's study. She knocked on the door and was invited in.

"Warren and Seth are looking for you. In the woods." Grandpa said. "They also told me that Seth made you mad but they didn't say why."

"Im sorry, Seth just told Newel, Doren, and Warren a secret that I didn't even know he knew." Kendra explained. "I wanted to tell you something that I figured out in the woods."

he became concerned. "Please don't tell me Fablehaven is in danger again." He said in a small voice.

Kendra shook her head. "No, its fine but I think I discovered a new power from the fairies."

Grandpa looked relived and interested at the same time. "Go ahead, im sure I can help you with it."

Kendra paused for a moment. "Its probably better if I show you." Kendra said.

"Sure, go ahead." She whispered the words and focused on a book form one of the shelves in the room and placed it on the desk in front of grandpa. He stood up and glared at the book on the desk.

"That's so cool! Right?" Kendra asked.

He shook his head. "You were in the woods when you learned these words?" Kendra nodded. "This isn't from the fairies." Grandpa said. "This is a language from another world called Edomic." Grandpa explained. "Did it make you feel tired after doing it?"

Kendra shook her head. "No, I feel extra energized actually.

He nodded. "Im going to need to think about this, Gather everyone in the living room in about two hours." Kendra stood up and left the room. She was worried, another worlds language? She went outside and saw Warren and Seth emerging from the woods, clearly upset. They saw her and ran to the back porch where she stood.

"Are you ok?" Warren asked. He was still a little shaken. Seth looked more sorry now than he did before.

"Im fine." Kendra lied. She found some odd language that made objects fly and Seth told Warren one of her biggest secrets.

"Can we talk?" Warren asked. Kendra looked at Seth and he shook his head.

"Umm, sure." Kendra said. Seth went inside and Warren sat on the porch stair. Kendra sat on the porch fence.

"Was, what he said true?" Warren asked. Kendra looked down.

"What part?" She asked.

"Did something happen while I was Albino?" He asked.

"Tanu and Dale brought me to your cabin and they said you didn't respond. They had me say hi and put my hand on your shoulder. You moved your head and looked at me, Dale said he had never got a response like that so that had me walk you around the room and sit up and down. After all of that they did a few more tests and the last one was..." Kendra stopped.

"What was the last one?" Warren asked.

"They had me kiss you." Kendra said.

"And?" He said.

"Your eyes shifted from their albino state back to their normal color for a moment, they switched back. As if when I kissed you it healed you for a split second." Kendra looked at the snow under her.

"Was I really not responsive at all?" he asked.

"Dale had to move you, limb by limb."

"Wow." Warren whispered. "What about the other thing Seth said?"

"I didn't even know he knew about that."

"So its true?" he asked. Kendra nodded. The back door opened, Vanessa stood there.

"Mr. Sorenson wants us." She said. Kendra jumped off the porch rail and ran inside to the living room. Warren followed. Everybody was already there.

"Alright," Grandpa started. " a few of us are going on mission." He said.

"Who?" Seth asked, hopeful.

"It depends on who is willing to go with a chance of never returning." Grandpa said. Everyone gave grandpa a odd stare. "Kendra must go. She showed me something a few hours ago and she is the cause of this mission. She needs help with the new power she discovered. I have a friend that can help her."

"A new power?" Warren asked.

"She discovered it while in the woods." Grandpa said.

"Why wont we ever be able to come back?" Kendra asked.

"This place is another world and it is uncertain whether you will find a portal back or not." He said. "I wish I didn't have to send a few of you away but the power Kendra learned shouldn't work in this world but she can use it easily. She will need to go."

Vanessa stood up. "I'll go. Im not good for this world anyway."

"I want to go!" Seth said.

Warren looked at Kendra then grandpa. "I'll go. I'll protect these kids with my life." He said. Kendra and Seth looked at him.

"I'll go with my brother if you can handle the grounds." Dale said.

"I guess with we can handle it." Grandpa said. "Go pack, i'll contact Jason and Rachel." Everyone went to go pack.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Warren asked Dale.

"Yeah! If your protecting the kids, who will protect you?" Warren and Dale laughed. Warren stopped and looked at Kendra and Seth as they climbed the stairs to pack.

A/N:

I didn't read the last beyonders but i'll read it asap, no spoilers please! Im happy to receive suggestions and criticism. I'll post the next chapter when I hit 5 views or when I get two reviews. I hope you like chapter one and R&R for more!


	2. Chapter 2

Kendra filled her bags with clothes and a few of her favorite books. Never come back? Kendra dreaded the thought. What if she actually got stuck in this other world? What would happen there? What if it wasn't safe? Kendra closed her eyes. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Seth and hugged him.

"Im sorry I got made at you." She said.

He pulled out of the hug. "Umm ok thanks, no need for hugs. You just looked like you needed to talk.

"I do. What if one of us never make it back? What if none of us make it back? What if we get separated? What if these new people grandpa is sending with us turns out to be a traitor?" Kendra sat on her bed next to her bag.

Seth sat next to her. "I cant tell you any of those without knowing if its true or not. I can tell you one thing."

"What?"

"We wont be the same." he said.

"I know, we can never go back to our old lives after this. We still cant go back to our old lives, even if we didn't go to this new world."

"It is cool that we're going to a new world though." Seth declared.

Kendra rolled her eyes but ended up laughing. "I guess a new world means new food, people, animals, dangers." Kendra stopped as Dale and Warren walked in and sat on Seth's bed.

"You guys ready?" Dale asked.

"Yeah, we just finished." Seth said.

"Jason and Rachel are here. They are actually close to you guys' age so im sure you'll get along." Dale said. Kendra and Seth picked up their bags and brought them downstairs with the help of Dale and Warren. Rachel and Jason sat in the living room next to each other.

"I haven't seen you for a while." Rachel told Jason, not noticing that people had just walked into the room.

"Im glad I got to see you, can you believe Mr. Sorenson found a way back to Lyrian? Seems impossible, the hippo I used to get there died a few months ago and I cant find another way through." Rachel leaned up against Jason.

"I cant wait to go back. I've missed everyone so much."

"Even though we were in the same world, I missed you the most."

"I missed you too." Rachel smiled at Jason, he smiled back. Kendra already liked these new people.

"Eww." Seth said. Rachel and Jason looked at the people standing at the living room entrance. They both stood up.

"Hi! Im Rachel." Rachel extended a hand to Kendra and Jason did the same with Seth.

"Im Kendra, this is my brother Seth and that is Dale and his brother Warren." Rachel and Jason waved at Warren and Dale.

"Sorry about the conversation you walked in on. Me and Rachel haven't seen each other for a really long time. Not since the last time we went to Lyrian." Jason said.

"It was gross, are you two a couple or something?" Seth asked. Kendra kicked his foot. Jason looked at Rachel and she looked at him.

"No, we're not a couple." Rachel said. Kendra smiled at Rachel. Rachel looked confused.

 _Why can I enter your mind?_ Rachel sounded clear in Kendra's mind.

 _My Grandfather said I can speak this odd language, I made a book float earlier. I didn't know I could speak telepathically._ Kendra was surprised at her own words.

 _I've never met anyone else in this world than can speak Edomic. Well done._

 _Thank you, I wanted to ask you, I didn't want to embarrass you or myself by asking out loud but I guess nobody can hear us. I know you and Jason aren't a couple but do you want to be?_ Rachel smiled at Kendra.

 _I do have feelings for him and im pretty sure he has feelings for me but we never did become a couple._

 _I could help if you want._

 _If that is what you want, im fine as it is I just don't know for sure he likes me back._

 _that's why im here._

 _thank you Kendra. Do you have any love life problems I could help you with?_

Kendra looked at Warren for a split second but looked at Rachel.

 _No, I don't think so._

Rachel smiled at Kendra who tried not to blush.

 _Isn't he a little old for you?_

 _He is also my distant cousin._

Rachel would have said something but Grandpa walked in the room.

 _That's my grandfather._

 _I've met him._

Grandpa sat on a chair with grandma right next to him. Rachel went to sit with Jason, Warren sat with Seth, Dale sat alone and Vanessa sat with Kendra.

Grandpa cleared his throat. "Everyone has met Jason and Rachel?" Everyone nodded. Kendra didn't notice when Vanessa met Jason and Rachel while Rachel and Kendra talked telepathically.

 _Surprised that I can talk normally and telepathically at the same time?_ Rachel asked, looking at Kendra. Kendra nodded. Rachel smiled.

"Kendra found a opening to Lyrian on the land. Even if she didn't know she found it. Tonight I will send everyone through it, I wish you all good luck." grandpa said

 _Good luck with what?_ Kendra asked Rachel.

 _We have another mission other than teaching you Edomic, the details will be shared later. For now, we should listen._

 _Ok._

"Jason and Rachel, I have contacted your friends privately, they will be awaiting you on the other side." Grandpa said. Jason and Rachel stood up.

"You contacted them? How? We're going to see them again?" They both said at the same time. They both looked on the verge of tears. Even Jason.

"Yes I contacted them, how is not important. They don't know that your going to be there, they just think that my grandchildren and a few of my close friends are going to arrive tonight. I thought you might want to surprise them." Grandpa said.

"Thank you!" Rachel said. Both Rachel and Jason had tears flowing form their eyes, they must have been really close.

"You can go get your bags and I and my wife will take you to the portal." Everyone left the room other than Grandma and Grandpa. She could hear the last thing Grandma said.

"Are we sure that we should send our Grandchildren out there?"

"I trust Warren and Dale to take care of them."

"And Vanessa?"

"I have hope for her." Grandpa said.

Kendra and Seth gathered their bags from the bottom of the stairs and went to the back door where Jason and Rachel waited with a few bags of their own.

 _Were you really close to these friends on the other side of the portal?_ Kendra asked.

 _I never thought I would see them again, today is amazing and sad at the same time._ Rachel responded. Kendra could get used to talking telepathically easily, Seth couldn't spy, she could talk freely. She was going to have so much fun!

 _Sad? Why would this be sad?_

 _Im leaving my parents, again._ Kendra didn't even think of how her parents would react once they figured out that her grandparents had sent her and her brother into another world without asking.

 _I didn't think about it much._ Rachel smiled.

 _I've been through this before. Your Grandfather is here, time to go to Lyrian._

Grandpa came around the corner, followed by grandma. She looked worried, he looked worried too but he hid it better.

"We are going to make a stop at the fairy shrine so Kendra can inform the fairy queen and Bracken that she is leaving for a while." Everyone nodded. Kendra didn't really want too but some things had to be done.

 _Who is Bracken? I've met the fairy queen but who is he exactly?_ Rachel asked.

 _He is the Fairy queens son. We may have dated for a while but I haven't seen him in about a year._

 _I never knew the fairy queen had a son! You dated a Fairy, nice._ Rachel whispered something to Jason and he turned to her and gave her a thumbs up. Kendra giggled to herself. Everyone was following Grandpa to the Naiad pond. Warren walked right next to grandma and grandpa at the front. Seth was behind him, Rachel and Jason were walking next to Kendra, Vanessa and Dale were walking at the back.

"So, you can speak telepathically with Rachel?" Jason asked.

Kendra nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I felt words enter my mind when I sat in a hollow tree this morning, then I spoke them and ice started floating then when I met Rachel she spoke to me the same way the words entered my mind it the tree. It was cool." Kendra said.

"Great, first Galloran, then Corrinne now Kendra. Im going to be the only person in any world that cant speak telepathically!" Jason said. Rachel and Kendra laughed. The Naiad pond came into view. It was dark but two figures were found on the ice.

Seth looked at the figures and laughed. "Are you guys still here?" Seth yelled.

"Seth?" Newel and Doren asked. The satyrs came closer and the flashlight that Grandpa had brought revealed the Satyrs.

"Cool." Jason said next to Kendra and Rachel, who laughed.

"We waited and you never came back so we played hockey without you." Newel said.

"Are we in trouble?" Doren asked. "You brought Stan."

"No, I do need you to leave though." Grandpa said. The satyrs almost replied but grandpa gave them a glare and the satyrs sulked away. Kendra can go to the island." Grandpa said after the Satyrs were out of sight. Kendra walked towards the island. She crossed to the island over the ice. She sat at the shrine and felt the presence of Bracken and the Fairy queen. She closed her eyes and opened them again to see them standing there. Kendra stood up.

"Hello, Kendra." Bracken said, hugging her.

 _Is that Bracken?_ Rachel asked from the other side of the water.

 _Yeah, How can you see? its super dark._ Kendra wondered.

 _My eyes adjust to the dark easily, Jason's eyes do the same. We stayed in the other world for a very long time._ Rachel responded.

"Grandpa wanted me to inform you that Seth, Warren, Dale, Vanessa, and I will be gone for a while, along with two friends named Jason and Rachel." Kendra told the queen and Bracken.

"Jason and Rachel?" the queen asked.

"Yeah, I met them today."

"Where are you going?" Bracken asked, confused.

"To another world, called Lyrian." Kendra said.

"Why would Stan ever send you there! He cant! I wont let him!" Bracken shouted.

"Bracken, its fine." Kendra yelled back. "I make my own choices anyway."

"That is a one way trip! There are no fairy shrines there! I cant help you once you go over there! I cant protect you!" He yelled.

"I don't need your protection! I don't want it anyway!" Kendra yelled. Bracken backed down. He turned to the Queen.

 _You wont let her go, right?_ Kendra could hear Brackens voice in her head.

 _I can understand you, I am going and nobody can stop me._ Kendra said. Bracken looked at her.

 _When did you learn to speak telepathically? No don't tell me. I don't want to know._ Bracken yelled. Kendra didn't know he could yell telepathically.

 _Stop fighting!_ the queen yelled. Kendra and Bracken looked at the grass.

 _Kendra will go to Lyrian and we will protect Fablehaven while she is absent._ the queen said.

"Thank you." Kendra walked across the ice and stood next to Rachel.

"You listened to the telepathic part right?" Kendra asked her.

"Yeah, you ok?" Rachel said.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"She got in a fight with the people on the island, they spoke silently so I could listen to some of it." Rachel said.

"Im fine." Kendra clarified. "Grandpa! The queen will protect Fablehaven while we are gone." Kendra yelled at Grandpa.

Grandpa nodded. "You know the way to the hollow tree you found this morning?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah." Kendra, Rachel and Jason walked to the front and Kendra walked towards the tree. It took a while and everyone was silent on the way. The tree looked exactly the same as it did when Kendra was there the first time.

"Im going to miss you." Grandpa said. He and Grandma went around and hugged everyone. "Kendra will go first, then Dale, Warren, Vanessa, Seth, then Rachel and Jason because them going is a surprise to the people on the other side." Kendra climbed into the hollow tree and closed her eyes. It felt like she was just shocked by Seth after he dragged his feet around on a carpet while wearing socks. She opened her eyes and she wasn't in a tree anymore. She was in a empty fireplace. A few people were sitting in the room in front of her. She climbed out of the fireplace and stood up.

"Hi, my name is Kendra, my friends are one their way." Kendra said.

"Hello, my name is Tark." A thin short man said.

"My name is Aram." A large, almost scary man said.

"Im Drake." A guy said, he was in the corner, he looked mysterious.

"Im Nedwin."

"My name is Ferrin." A man walked over and kissed her hand. "I'll be protecting you." Kendra smiled.

"Im Corrinne." A thin girl with black hair said. Dale came through the fire place, everyone introduced themselves to him, they did the same with Warren, Vanessa, and Seth. Rachel and Jason came through together. Everyone in the room jumped up as the two appeared.

"Jason, Rachel? Is that you?" Everyone from Lyrian said.

"Its us." Jason said. "I missed you guys so much!" They did a huge group hug. Drake didn't join the hug. Kendra walked over to where he stood in the corner.

"Aren't you glad to see Rachel and Jason?" Kendra asked him. Drake studied her.

"Yeah, im overjoyed, I just don't hug." He said. Kendra laughed. "Why do you care anyway?" He asked.

"I want to get to know you guys, I just learned something about you. Now I know that I can never to this." Kendra hugged him.

He laughed but pulled away. "Hey, I just said im not a hugger." He said in between laughs.

"Well I needed to see if you were good at it at least." Kendra laughed.

"Am I?" he asked.

"Yeah, probably the best. Even if you didn't want to. I bet if you tried you would be way better." Kendra stopped laughing around the same time he did. Everyone was getting to know each other and catch up on what they had missed.

"Im going to be your second protector. Seth has Aram and Nedwin as his protectors. Everybody else can protect themselves." Drake said.

Kendra smiled at him. "If your my protector then I guess I can teach you to hug." He smiled.

"Maybe." He said. "Anything I should know about you before we start these missions?" He asked.

"I guess I can speak Edomic." He looked at her.

"You can?" He almost looked impressed.

"Yeah I started today, I can lift things with a few words and I can talk to Rachel telepathically."

"That's awesome. I was With Rachel when she learned Edomic."

"Do you know any?"

 _What do you think? Well I know what you think, I can see your thoughts._ Kendra smiled.

 _Sorry._

 _For what?_

 _You can read all of my thoughts, right?_

 _Not personal thoughts, unless im granted access to them, I cant enter. Why would you be sorry anyway?_

 _Nothing._ He said nothing for a moment.

 _You granted access by accident._

 _Sorry_

 _Yup, no problem._

"What may actually be a problem is Rachel, she just was granted access also. She knows." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendra turned and saw Rachel, She didn't seem upset. Why would she be anyway? What she was thinking would or should only affect Drake. All she did was think he was cute. Did Rachel also think he was cute and was a jealous person? Rachel was speaking to Ferrin.

"I don't get how it would make Rachel upset." Kendra said.

Drake shook his head. "No, it wont make her upset. She has wanted me to find somebody for a while. This is my last life and she wants me to live it well."

"Last life, as in you had others?" Kendra asked.

"You know nothing of this world, I'm a seedman A seed grows in the back of my neck, when I die the seed falls and plants itself. My seed is called a Amar, it failed to grow correctly on my last death. I am living my last life. You would be much more surprised to know what Ferrin and Aram are." Drake said.

"I'm sorry, Ferrin and Aram are weird too?"

"If that is your way of saying I'm weird, than yes, Ferrin is a displacer, he can remove his limbs and reattach them. Aram, is a giant, a half giant at least, he shrinks in the morning but don't underestimate him. Make sure your brother doesn't laugh when Aram transforms, he wont live to end his laugh."

"Your joking right?"

"About Aram killing Seth? I don't know, Aram seems to be able to hold himself back but when it comes to his transformation at sunrise. That's another story."

"Ok, now I don't only have to worry about the dangers of this world, but I also have to protect my brother from his protector." Kendra sighed and Drake held back a laugh.

"Rachel is coming over, beware, try and switch her over to telepathic so I can try and join or at least listen to the conversation."

"Ok." Drake walked to another corner of the room and spoke to Jason. He must have told him because Jason looked at Rachel and laughed.

 _What's up?_ Kendra asked Rachel, telepathically like drake asked.

 _Why didn't you tell me you thought he was cute the very second I arrived here?_ Rachel sounded off.

 _Why do I need to?_ Kendra asked.

 _Drake is like a brother to me. He protected me for a while when me and Jason got separated._

 _So why does it matter whether I like him or not?_

 _I'm sure he told you about being a seedman_

 _Yeah he did._

 _Its his last life, I want him to be happy._

 _Why does that have to be me though? Its his choice too, he could not even like me._

 _I could talk to him, like you said you would talk to Jason for me._ Rachel said.

 _Can I have a say in this? Unlike Jason I can talk telepathically._ Drake joined the conversation.

 _You told her to speak telepathically to me didn't you?_ Rachel asked Drake, turning towards him. He shrugged and smiled, Jason turned and laughed. Drake and Jason walked over.

"Every word you said I told Jason." Drake said.

"Nice job, Kendra. You just pulled a prank on Rachel." Jason said between laughs. Rachel punched his arm. He flinched.

"Have you been going to the gym or something?" Jason said, holding his arm.

"Actually yes." Rachel said. She turned and walked away. Jason followed her.

"Did you tell Jason, everything?" Kendra asked Drake.

"Not the part where your going to talk to him about Rachel. How did that happen anyway?"

"Seth, he asked them if they were a couple. She said that they weren't, that's when she reached out to me telepathically and I offered to talk to Jason for her because she admitted that she liked him."

Drake smiled. "I have an idea."

"What?" Kendra asked now curious.

"I can talk to him normally and send you everything while Rachel is out collecting wood. You come in at the right time and Jason will reveal whether he likes her or not, then we ask him to prank her, he will fall in love with her during the prank and Rachel will be way to busy with her life to worry about mine."

Kendra almost laughed. "You came up with that fast." Drake nodded and walked towards Rachel.

"We need wood for the fire, nobody else is coming through the portal and I will become cold as the night grows deeper. I have Drooma. There is a Merchant down stairs that will sell us wood. We are in Trensicourt tell him Galloran is a friend and her will give you the wood cheaper but not free." Rachel took the shiny form money from Drake and left the building. Drake walked over to Kendra.

"The merchant downstairs wont give her wood but her will tell her where wood is sold. Once she is out of range I will talk with Jason." Drake poked his head out of a nearby window and watched Rachel go down the street towards a lumberjacks store. Drake looked at Kendra and nodded. He walked over to Jason and started talking to him, sending Kendra every word telepathically.

 _Rachel freaked over there didn't she?_ Drake started. It was going to be weird with Drake as both voices.

 _Yeah. Why aren't you freaked out?_

 _Why would I be?_

 _You told me nobody has ever told you that you were cute. This is new to you. Are you sure your ok?_ Jason's words made Kendra want to listen more. Drake turned and looked at Kendra.

 _Yeah, I'm fine. So, has anything happened between you and Rachel in the beyond?_

 _No, we haven't seen each other since the last time we were here. She did seem weird when I first saw her at the Sorenson's house._

 _Any idea why?_

 _Yeah, we really missed each other, seeing her, was almost too much for both of us._

 _Why?_

 _You know why._

 _You never admitted it. So technically I don't._

 _You know I love Rachel._

 _Finally! He admits it! Jason finally said he loved Rachel!_

 _Shut up._

Jason walked away from Drake. Kendra heard a noise down stairs and ran down, along with everyone else. Rachel stood at the door with the wood at her feet and tears in her eyes. Kendra could tell she was happy. Jason ran over to her.

"Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Jason asked her.

"I'm fine." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. She whispered in Jason's ear but Drake and Kendra read her mind.

"Were you just talking to Drake?" Rachel asked Jason quietly so only he could hear.

"Yeah why?" Jason said.

"Every word you said, Drake was sending to Kendra. That's why they sent me for wood. They wanted me out of range."

"How do you know?" Jason asked. Worried that she had actually heard something.

"I caught the end of it." She said.

"How much of the end of it?"

"Enough." Rachel said. Everyone had already made their way back upstairs, other than Rachel, Jason, Drake and Kendra. Rachel looked up at Jason, he met her gaze. He slowly leaned in and kissed Rachel.

"Yes! It worked!" Kendra and Drake said at the same time. Jason turned and saw Drake and Kendra sitting on the stairs, watching everything.

"Shut up." Jason mumbled. He turned back to Rachel. "Now, can you please stop talking telepathically so I can know things like this?" Jason asked her.

"Sure but in that case. Thanks guys!" Rachel told Drake and Kendra.

"This was planned?" Jason asked.

"They just had to get you to say it. Even if they didn't know I would catch the ending." Jason laughed.

"Well then, yeah thanks!" Jason said. Drake and Kendra climbed back upstairs. Jason continued talking to Rachel downstairs. Drake smiled and hugged Kendra.

he whispered in her ear. "I need lessons on hugging apparently."

"Your already better than me, there's nothing else to teach." She whispered back. He laughed.

"I'm going to talk to Seth." Kendra said. Drake nodded. Kendra walked over to Seth, who was talking to Nedwin.

"I'll talk to you later." Seth told Nedwin. Nedwin walked away.

"What's up? You look overly happy." Seth said.

"I set Jason and Rachel up." Kendra said.

"How did you manage that?"

"I had help." Kendra glanced at Drake but returned her gaze to Seth.

"You didn't really talk much. You kind of just stood net to him the entire time. How could you possibly devise a plan that easily?"

"I can speak to him telepathically."

"Yeah right. Bring him over here." Seth laughed but Kendra smiled.

 _Could you come over here for a second, Seth doesn't believe that I can talk to you telepathically._

 _Sure, I'll be there in a second._

Drake walked over.

"Your sister said you didn't believe her about her ability to talk to my mind?"

Seth looked at Drake in awe.

"She called you over here?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." Seth fell over.

"I guess he doesn't handle things about this world as well as I do." Kendra laughed. Drake picked up Seth and placed him on his shoulder. Drake walked away and placed Seth on one of the many beds in the room. Ferrin walked up to Kendra with two glasses of water, he gave one to her.

"What happened to your brother?" Ferrin asked.

"He figured out that I can talk to Rachel and Drake telepathically." Ferrin spit out his water.

"You can use Edomic?"

"Yeah. Drake said you were a displacer."

"He told you what that is?"

"Yeah, my brother would think its awesome."

"What do you think?"

"I think its amazing."

He grinned. "What other abilities do you have?"

"I can see in the dark."

"That's useful. What about your brother?"

"He can be stupid and turn invisible in the shadows."

"Invisible in the shadows?"

"He can also speak to dark beings."

"Nice, he will prove useful, not to me though. In the morning when we separate, I don't plan on ever seeing him again."

"We're separating tomorrow?" Kendra jumped.

"Yeah. Tark, Jason, Seth, Nedwin, Aram, Vanessa, Corrinne, and Dale will be going somewhere else than us."

"That leaves, Rachel, Drake, Warren, You and me. That's not a fair amount a people per group."

"Two other people will be joining us." Ferrin announced. "They were late, they should arrive soon."

Rachel and Jason came upstairs and sat down. There was a knock at the door. Ferrin stood up and answered it. Two men walked in. Rachel and Jason stood up.

"Jasher, Galloran?" They said at the same time.

"Rachel, Jason?" Jasher said. They greeted each other. Galloran walked up to Kendra.

"You use Edomic?" He asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I felt you mind open to talk to. Use your ability to raise something." Kendra muttered the words she learned and raised a bookshelf. All eyes turned to Rachel but she shrugged.

"That's not me, that's Kendra." Rachel said. All eyes turned to Kendra and she put the Bookshelf back down.


	4. Chapter 4

"Amazing." Nedwin muttered.

"How long have you been using Edomic?" Galloran asked.

"Just for today." Kendra replied. Ferrin walked over to Rachel.

"Looks like someone is stronger than you." Ferrin said.

"I'm glad, who knows what could happen. If I fall, Kendra could take my place, or help me in battle." Rachel said.

"Nothing will happen to you, not as long as we are around." Aram said. Jason nodded.

"You cant promise that." Seth said. He had woken up and was standing in the dark corner of the room. Kendra could see him but he was invisible in the shadow.

"Seth, walk out of the shadow." Kendra said. Seth appeared.

"You cant promise anything." Seth said.

"Why not?" Jason said, frustrated.

"Some things you cant do, like keeping a person safe. Nobody is safe, all of you will bow to me. That is a promise I can keep." Seth said.

"Seth?" Aram said.

"What's wrong with you?" Tark asked.

"Nothing is wrong with Seth, I'm just using his body to look at my opponents." Seth said. Kendra walked over to Seth. or what she thought was Seth.

"If your not my brother, who are you?" Kendra asked.

Seth smirked. "I'm Salmos, your new king. You left Fablehaven, I have already cleared that area and taken everyone there as prisoners." Seth said.

"How did you get to Seth while he was asleep?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, Vanessa, I'm just like you." Seth laughed.

Vanessa looked at the floor, lost in thought. "Salmos?"

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me sooner, sister." Seth fell to the floor. Kendra knelt at his side.

"Salmos is your brother?" Galloran asked Vanessa.

"He worked for the bad guys, just like I did. When I started fighting for the Sorenson's, he said he would find me and kill me, along with everyone I held dear. I never expected him to find me, especially here." Vanessa said.

"He took Fablehaven?" Warren said.

"I should have stayed and helped." Dale said.

"Nobody can take the blame for this." Corrinne said. He voice was really soft and kind. She hadn't spoken at all before now. Kendra looked down at Seth. He was laying on the floor, blacked out. Kendra nudged his side, he slowly woke up. Kendra blocked out what everyone else was saying.

"Seth?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I'm so glad your ok." Kendra hugged her brother.

"Get off!" Seth escaped the hug. Kendra smiled.

"Everyone should get some rest. there are separate rooms for anyone who will take them. I suggest Seth, Nedwin, Aram, Jason, Warren, Tark, and Dale share a room. Kendra, Vanessa, Rachel, Corrinne, Ferrin, and Drake can share another. Me and Jasher can not stay tonight."

"I think the rooming arrangements sound fine." Aram laughed.

"Why is that funny?" Tark asked.

"Drake and Ferrin all the sudden became girls." Aram laughed. He was joined by most of the other guys in the room.

"We are Kendra's protectors, we go where she does." Ferrin said.

"If it is bothersome to have two separate rooms, everyone can stay in one." Galloran offered.

"That could work." Rachel said.

"Are there enough beds?" Jason asked, counting the beds in the room.

"Yes, even with our surprise guests, Jason and Rachel, there should be enough." Nedwin said.

"We will leave at dawn?" Ferrin asked.

"Yup." Jasher confirmed.

"Then we should rest. Are we doing one or two rooms?" Ferrin asked.

"I think two is better, may help people sleep better, especially me, Aram snores." Drake said. He earned laughs from Rachel, Jason and Ferrin. Nedwin let out a small laugh. Corrinne lead Kendra and the rest of the people staying in room two to the room. Nedwin lead the way to the boys room that neighbored the room that Kendra was staying in.

 _Everyone is good right?_ Drake asked.

 _I'm fine._ Rachel said.

 _I am also._ Corrinne said. Kendra didn't know that Corrinne could speak telepathically.

 _I'm Fine, just tired._ Kendra said.

 _Sleep well._ Galloran said.

 _Who all can use Edomic exactly?_ Kendra asked.

 _Only the people that just talked to you. This Salmos guy might but we must hope he cant read our thoughts._ Drake said. Kendra arrived at her room and placed her bags by her bed.

"Before we leave we will need to make you two blend in." Ferrin told Rachel and Kendra.

"Should we even sleep? If we stayed up we could get more done." Kendra said, even though she was extremely tired.

"Sleeping is the better option. We will just wake up a bit earlier." Drake said. Kendra nodded. She decided to listen to whatever everyone else said, she and Seth were extremely new to this. Even if they had learned about mythical creatures, another world was another thing. Kendra got in her bed. She tried to sleep but her mind ran all through the night. This was real, right? She wasn't going to wake up in her bed back at Fablehaven and continue on with the boring life she was living, would she? This all seemed off. Maybe it would all seem better in the morning. Kendra shut her eyes and fell asleep.

She was standing in a empty field, the sun was shining directly overhead. She breathed in the air. It was sweet and clear. A gentle breeze lifted her heart.

"This is my only way of contacting you." A male voice said. Kendra turned around and saw Bracken leaning up against a tree. She walked over to where he was.

"Are you going to do this every time I go to sleep?" Kendra asked.

"Maybe, depends on how much energy it takes for me to do this." He replied.

"How's Fablehaven?"

"Destroyed, your family has been taken prisoner. I tried but my mother, she didn't want me to get involved. She said the man that did it was too strong for me and her combined." Bracken stood up straight. Kendra was crying.

"His name is Salmos."

"How do you know that?"

"He threatened us, through Seth."

"Everyone's ok?"

"Yeah."

"So what's your plan?"

"I cant help Fablehaven from where I am. I don't even know of a way back. While I'm here, I will do my best. All I know is that we are separating in the morning."

"Are you safe?"

"I have two protectors, Seth also has two. Currently I'm safe in a kingdom called Trensicourt."

"Who are the protectors?"

"A displacer named Ferrin and a Seedman named Drake. Seth's are, a half giant named Aram, and a very kind man named Nedwin."

"I trust Drake, but Ferrin, he isn't trustworthy."

"Why do you care anyway? Ferrin is a really nice person."

"I care about who is protecting you! Ferrin worked for the evilest man alive in that world!"

"He isn't now! You don't need to worry about me anymore. I can protect myself."

"You are new to Edomic! You cant protect yourself yet!"

"I can do enough." Kendra muttered the words and lifted a old log, she threw it at Bracken.

"You have no idea how dangerous that world is!" He said after he dodged the log. Kendra prepared another but he walked up to her.

"If there is anyone I don't trust, its you." Kendra said.

"Then you need to wake up." He grabbed her hands. "I will not bother your dreams." He kissed her cheek.

She woke up and screamed. Anger and fear filled her mind all at once. Drake and Rachel rushed to her side.

"Are you ok?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." She replied.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Bracken entered my dreams." Kendra allowed Drake and Rachel into her vault of Bracken thoughts.

"You were close. I can see why he would enter your dreams to see if you were safe." Drake said. Kendra stood up and looked outside.

"What time is it?" Kendra asked.

"Almost dawn, the sun will be seen within moments." Drake replied.

"I guess I woke up at the right time."

"Bracken knew when to send you out." Rachel said.

"We can get you guys dressed in armor." Drake told Rachel and Kendra. He handed them two pairs of dark leather jeans and jackets. Similar to the ones he had. Drake lead them to a changing area and they took turns changing in the room. Kendra walked out after she had put on the armor.

"How do I look?" She asked. Drake looked at the armor.

"Its not too tight is it?" he asked.

"No, it fits fine."

"It looks great, I was just wondering." He said. Kendra smiled.

"If your Edomic fails," He pulled out a bow. "Use this." He handed the bow to her. She looked at the markings and style of the bow.

"Thank you, I have no idea how to use this though." They laughed.

"I could help you whenever we stop along the road." Drake offered.

"That would be nice." The sun came in through the window. Kendra felt the warm rays touch her hand. The warmth faded, Kendra realized that it wasn't the sun that warmed her hand, Drake had just touched her hand for a moment. He walked around the room and gently shook everyone awake. Rachel came out of the changing room.

"He can read your thoughts just as well as I can." Rachel said as they watched Drake wake everyone up.

"I cant exactly control my thoughts right now." Kendra said.

"How much do you like him?" Rachel asked.

"Enough." Rachel put her hand on Kendra's shoulder, then she walked out of the room to go wake up everyone in the boys room. Kendra giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Drake asked.

Kendra continued to giggle. "They aren't going to be able to wake up Seth. He has never in his life woken up on time, unless it was to sneak out and get himself in trouble."

Drake smirked. "Lets hope he decides to wake up today." Ferrin walked up.

"Are you guys ready?" Ferrin and Drake nodded. "Was I interrupting something?" Ferrin asked.

"No." Drake said. He walked away and grabbed his bags. Kendra did the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendra sat on the bottom floor of the inn she and her new friends had stayed in the previous night. She walked outside where everyone was getting ready. She walked over to Seth.

"Hey," Kendra said.

"Hi," He responded.

"What if we never see each other again?"

"Depends on how dangerous this place really is."

"I hope we make it home."

"Why did we even come in the first place?"

"It cant just be for my Edomic, Rachel said there was another mission but we never talked about it." Kendra finished, Ferrin walked up.

"We are about to leave so give your final goodbyes." Ferrin said.

"Any last requests?" Seth asked Kendra as Ferrin went to grab some bags to attach to the horses.

"Don't be stupid, try and stay alive."

"I'll try."

"You have any requests?"

"Forgive me." Seth said. Kendra started crying.

"There's nothing to forgive."

"There is a bunch of stuff to forgive."

"Not that hasn't already been forgiven."

"I'm going to miss you." Seth said. He hugged his sister.

"I don't want to leave!" Kendra said. Seth looked at Kendra, along with everyone else. Seth unsheathed his sword.

"Drake!" Seth shouted. Drake looked over and saw what Seth was going to do.

"What are you doing?" Kendra asked. Drake got behind her and prepared to catch her.

"Forgive me." Seth whispered. He used the hilt of his sword to knock Kendra out.

Kendra was in the field again. Bracken was nowhere in sight. She walked to the edge of the field. A cabin with smoke rising from the chimney wasn't too far from where she was. She walked to the cabin and knocked on the door. Bracken opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Bracken asked, obviously surprised.

"Seth knocked me out." Kendra replied.

"Why?"

"No reason. Are my grandparents ok?" Kendra tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, my mother and I managed to get them out of the prison."

"Where are they?"

"Here." Bracken rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't tell my mother."

"Why? Where is here?"

"This isn't a dreamstate i made up for you. This is the fairy kingdom. My mother wouldnt be pleased to know i brought you or your grandparents here."

"The fairy kingdom?" Kendra looked around. It did look odd. She never really noticed the surroundings.

"Kendra?" A weak female voice asked.

"Grandma?" Kendra asked excitedly. Her grandparents appeared at the door of the cabin. Scars and bruises covered their arms and face.

"Kendra!" Grandma ran out of the cabin and hugged her granddaughter.

"What happened!" Kendra yelled.

"Salmos." Grandpa said.

"He talked to me through Seth." Kendra said.

"What?" Grandpa asked.

"I'll tell you more when I get back. I'm waking up." Kendra could see everything around her start to blur.

"Kendra?" Bracken asked.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." He responded.

Kendra was on a horse with Drake behind her, stabilizing her as they rode down a dirt trail.

"Morning." Ferrin said. Kendra looked around and could see, Rachel, Warren, Ferrin, and Drake sat behind her.

"We sent Galloran and Jasher with Seth for extra protection." Rachel explained.

"Can I talk to Galloran telepathically?" Kendra asked.

"It's possible but it could hurt you." Drake said.

"I'll do it." Kendra reached out to Galloran.

 _Galloran?_ Kendra asked.

 _How did you reach my mind over great distance?_ Gallorans voice was distant but there.

 _Im stronger than i thought. How is your group?_

 _We are all safe for now. Is it straining you to talk this far?_

 _No, I feel fine._

 _I must go, Contact me soon._ Kendra opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Drake asked.

"Yeah I feel fine." Kendra said.

"You sure?" Rachel asked. A stinging pain hit Kendras head. She leaned back onto Drake. He helped her off the horse and laid her in the grass.

"Kendra?" Drake asked.

"Yeah?" Kendra mumbled.

"What happened?"

"After I finished talking to Galloran, the pain struck suddenly." Kendra managed to say. Her vision blurred, she could see the bright light of the sun, shining through the canopy of trees. She could see four people moving above her. She could feel hands checking her pulse. She could hear voices.

"Warren, get the paste from my bag!" Rachel said. A shadow the shape of Warren disappeared then reappeared a moment later.

"This paste?" Warren asked.

"Yes, get some of the leaves from the low hanging tree." Rachel's voice said. Kendra could only see white now.

"Here are the leaves." Warren's voice said. The voices grew faint.

"She needs the paste now!" Drake's voice yelled. Edomic did this to her? Kendra thought, raising a bookshelf was simple but talking over a great distance was killing her. A slimy liquid was placed on her tongue. Her vision and hearing was returned immediately. She sat p and looked around.

"That stuff is disgusting!" Kendra shouted. "What was in it?"

"You don't want to know." Rachel said. Clearly happy that the paste worked so well and so fast.

"I'm not going to speak over great distance ever again." Kendra whispered.

"If you even try, i'll knock you out." Drake said. Kendra smiled.

"I don't know how to take that." Kendra said.

"Your ok now, right?" Warren asked.

"Yeah, Warren, I'm fine." Kendra said. Warren hasn't said too much since the talk they had on the back porch back at Fablehaven. Kendra stood up. Warren walked over to the tree he had tied his horse to.

"The question is, are you ok?" Kendra asked Warren. The others were busy calming the horses to listen.

"Not really, Fablehaven is taken over by Salmos, your grandparents would kill me if they found out that you almost died. I don't even like that you almost died. I let Seth, Dale, and Vanessa separate from us." Warren said.

"We will see them again." Kendra said. She hoped it was true. "Plus, look, i'm fine." She decided not to mention that her grandparents were in the fairy kingdom.

"So, you never told me if what Seth said was true or not." Warren said.

"I don't even know anymore." Kendra admitted. Warren looked around.

"What about him?" He pointed at Drake. "Jason may have mentioned something."

"So Seth and Jason love to tell people about my personal life? Drake? I don't know. He's really nice." Kendra turned to look at Drake. He was talking to Ferrin.

"Honestly, I think you two would make a good couple." Warren said.

"Rachel does too." Kendra said. Ferrin walked over.

"Could you collect wood Warren? We decided to make camp here." Ferrin asked. Warren nodded and walked into the woods. Ferrin turned to Kendra.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I feel great, that horrible taste is stuck in my mouth though." Kendra smiled.

"Hows Warren?"

"I think he'll be fine."

"Are you still worried about Seth?"

"I'll be worried until I can see him again."

"What if you never see him again?"

"Then I will worry till I die."

"Drake wanted to talk to you." Ferrin said. He clearly didn't like were the conversation was going.

"Ok." Kendra walked away from Ferrin and walked over to Drake.

"Ferrin said you wanted to talk to me?" Kendra asked.

'Yeah, wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine." Kendra said.

"Your never doing that again." Drake declared.

"Normally I would say that it was my decision, but today, I agree." Kendra said.

"I'm glad you agree." Drake said. "Want to see something cool?"

"Sure." Kendra said.

"follow me." Drake disappeared into the woods. Kendra followed. She tried to keep up but with all of the branches and leaves it was hard. He noticed her falling behind and slowed down. The trees stopped and they were on a cliff. Kendra gasped at the sight. She could see towns and large ponds.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Its cool isn't it?" Drake asked.

"Its beautiful." Kendra said. Drake felt the spot on the back of his neck where his seed used to be.

"Sunset here is amazing." Drake said. Still messing with his neck.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Kendra asked.

"It's where my seed used to be."

"Whats it like?" Kendra asked.

"Being a seedman?"

"Yeah."

"Its awesome to come back to life every time you die, the feeling of just being able to live forever makes life more fun. Once you lose your seed, that fun fades away into trying to figure out what you want for your last life. How you want to be remembered, the people you want to know, the things you want to see. When your a seedman, you take life and play it like its a game. If you only live once, you want to make the most of it, i have lived many lives but i wouldnt trade this life for having my Amar back."

"Im sure this life has been amazing for you."

"I hope that other seedmen that still have their seeds understand the importance of doing what you can, while you can."

"Why did you bring me here?" Kendra wondered.

"Nobody should miss a sunset here."

"I'm going to be here for a while, I could've seen the sunset any night."

"I just wanted to show you on your second night here. I thought it would be cool."

"It is, i just wondered why you brought me here. Plus Warren is missing it."

"Warren can see it tomorrow." Drake said. He sat in the grass close to the edge of the cliff. Kendra sat next to him.

"Thank you." Kendra said.

"For what?"

"Bringing me here. Its amazing, quiet, peaceful, a little Romantic." Kendra sat up straight. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say romantic."

Drake sat still. "Its fine, it is Romantic up here, with the sunset and all."

Kendra relaxed a bit. "You could have read my mind anyway."

"Yeah, Its fun reading your mind, your always thinking." Drake said. He smiled.

"The sun is out of view." Kendra looked at the stars and the moon that now filled the sky.

"Its even more beautiful now than i was before." Drake whispered. Kendra couldn't say anything, the sight was amazing. There were way more stars here than earth had. The stars shined and flew across the sky.

"Its amazing." Kendra said. She looked at Drake. He was already watching her.

Kendra smiled. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you just have stars in your eyes." Drake said. She looked at his eyes, stars shined and sparked.

"You do too." Kendra whispered.

"Rachel is going to scream." Drake said.

"Why?" Kendra asked. Drake leaned in and kissed her. She shut her eyes and let it happen. Drake ended it.

"Sorry." He said.

"Don't be." Kendra said. "Rachel is going to flip though." Drake smiled. They looked at the stars for a while longer. Drake stood up and helped Kendra up. He felt the back of his neck again.

"Kendra?" He asked, he sounded like the world just blew up.

"Whats wrong?" kendra asked.

"My Amar." He said. "Its back."

"How?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Turn around." Kendra said. He did and Kendra looked at the seed in his neck. He turned back to her.

"I cant believe it! It shouldn't be possible for my seed to be back." He said, happily. Kendra smiled. He hugged her. "This isn't my last life!"

"We should tell everyone." Kendra said. Drake nodded. They ran back to the camp where Rachel, Ferrin, and Warren sat around a fire, roasting what looked like a rabbit.

"Guys." Drake said. Everyone looked at him. "Me and Kendra went to go watch the sunset." He continued. Rachel smiled. "When we were on our way back." Everyone was eager to hear the finish. "My Amar, it grew back." Drake said. Rachel shot up.

"Really?" She shouted. Drake nodded. Rachel ran over and hugged him. "Thats amazing!"

 _Did anything else happen?_ Rachel asked, hopeful.

 _Maybe._ Drake said.

 _Maybe? Tell me!_ Rachel demanded.

 _Only if Kendra tells you. Its her choice._ Drake said. He looked at Kendra.

 _He kissed me._ Kendra said.

 _Did he really?_ Rachel wanted to confirm.

 _Yes, I did, now leave her alone._ Drake said.

 _Ok, ok._ Rachel backed away.

"We should all get some rest." Ferrin shouted. Everyone went to bed. Kendra stayed awake and stared at the fire. She stood up. She wished that her and Seth had seeds. They could live almost forever. She walked into the woods and eventually reached the cliff. She sat down and stared at the sky. She watched shooting stars fly across the sky and leaves fall from the trees. It didn't seem like winter here. It seemed Spring. She felt the soft grass below her and felt the cold air of the night on her face and in her hair. The armor she had on made her blend with the darkness. A twig broke behind her. She turned to see Ferrin emerging from the woods.

"I was coming to see if you were ok. I followed your trail." Ferrin said with his hands in the air.

"I'm fine, i just couldn't sleep."

"I don't sleep too much. I cant ever seem to rest."

"I almost fell asleep in the grass, but then you scared me."

"Sorry, i just wanted to be a good protector. Drake would've came but I told him that he deserves the rest."

"So far you've been a good protector."

"Its my job. I'll let you sleep, if you need anything shout for us. If someone holds your mouth or tells you not to scream, contact Drake or Rachel."

"I might not sleep now but ok." Ferrin walked into the woods and Kendra fell asleep in the grass.


	6. Chapter 6

Kendra woke up with Rachel above her. The sun wasn't even up yet and Kendra held back a loud groan.

"Time for your first day of training." Rachel said.

"Ok." Kendra sat up. She followed Rachel to a little pond.

"Im going to play with your emotions." Rachel said.

"Why tell me?"

"Im going to give a mushroom to forget what I said, you will remember afterwards, I wanted to warn you so you would be ready." Rachel got a small mushroom out of her bag and crushed it below Kendra's nose. She couldn't remember anything after sitting down.

"Drake talked about you last night." Rachel said. Kendra tensed.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he said he really liked spending time with you yesterday." Rachel smirked.

"Really?"

"Definitely. Did Bracken enter your dreams last night? If he did, did you tell him about Drake?"

"No, he didn't enter my dreams."

"Are you ever going to tell him about Drake?"

"Hopefully not."

"Why?"

"I don't think I have to, Bracken can worry about himself." Kendra could feel the words float freely from her mouth.

"Wow. Your grandparents, I haven't heard from them in a while. Are you sure they're alive?

"Yes I've seen them. They're in the fairy kingdom with Bracken." Kendra was aggravated by her words. That was a secret!

"They are?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for your valuable time. The mushroom should end within a few seconds."

"Rachel! You didn't say you would use Drake against me!" Kendra stood up and ran back into the woods. Rachel pushed the limit.

"Kendra! Wait!" Rachel yelled from behind her. The woods here are dangerous. Go straight back to the camp!"

Kendra was angry at Rachel but listened anyway. The last thing she wanted was to become as stupid as Seth and wander into the woods. She reached the camp and sat by the fire that had been put out recently, small bits of smoke rose. Kendra put her elbows on the knees and places her head in her hands.

"Are you ok?" Drake asked as he sat next to her.

"Im fine." Kendra said, not looking up.

"You don't look fine."

"Rachel did something! Ok?"

"What did she do?" Drake asked, concerned.

"She played with my emotions under the control of a little mushroom."

"I told her not to do that!" Drake yelled.

"How much do you know about what she did?"

"Just that she used the mushroom. Im still going to find her and talk to her though." Drake started walking towards the woods.

"No, don't im fine." Kendra said. Drake sat down.

"What did she use against you?"

"Bracken, my grandparents," Kendra took a long pause. "You."

"Kendra, im sorry, I should have taken the mushrooms away from her. I never thought she would actually mess with you like that."

"Its fine, as long as she doesn't do it again."

"She wont, im going to be at all training times now." Drake stood up and walked into the woods. Kendra waited a few minutes and followed. She stood behind a tree and listened to Drake and Rachel.

"Hi Drake." Rachel said nervously.

"So your going to mess with Kendra now?" Drake asked, very annoyed.

"I was just trying to get her emotions out before we started training." Rachel said, she was trying to be calm.

"Why would you use me?"

"She likes you, if anyone can get her emotions out, its you."

"Rachel, I have an Amar, you don't, she doesn't, you never know what could happen. You be careful, it takes a while for people to forgive things, sometimes people don't live to forgive. Take life seriously and don't do things that people have to forgive in the first place."

"Im overjoyed that you have a Amar, I just need Kendra to clear her mind, let everything out before we start training. In order to reach her fullest potential, we must let things go."

"So you wouldn't mind if I messed with your emotions?"

"I have no emotion to be played with, I cleared everything before the lessons began." Rachel said. Kendra peeked out from behind the tree and watched Rachel give the mushroom to Drake. He squeezed it under her nose and Rachel seemed more calm then ever.

"So, Rachel, I got to see Jason today." Drake started walking around Rachel.

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, he said he missed you."

"That's sweet." Rachel said as she looked at her hands.

"Then he said he would never be able to see you again."

"What?" Rachel asked with tears filling her almost emotionless eyes.

"He said he was in trouble and he was dying." Drake frowned, he clearly didn't like what he was doing. Kendra could barley take it herself.

"We have to find him and help him!" Rachel shouted. A hand was placed on Kendra's shoulder. She turned and looked at Ferrin and Warren.

"Drake is messing with Rachel, he is playing with her emotions because she played with mine." Kendra whispered to the other two.

"Its too late! He died, I helped Galloran burry him." Drake continued. "He told me to tell you he loved you."

Rachel let the tears fall down her face, she buried her face in her hands. "I loved him too."

"The mushroom should end any second now." Drake sat next to Rachel.

"You lied to me." Rachel whispered. "Jason is alive, I know he is." Rachel kept her face in her hands.

"You lied to Kendra. Never do it again." Drake stood up and walked towards the woods. Kendra, Ferrin, and Warren ran back to the camp. Kendra sat at the fireplace. She wiped tears from her eyes. She couldn't tell if they were happy tears or sad tears. Drake was willing to get back at Rachel for her, but he hurt her. Drake walked into the camp and sat by Kendra.

"Please tell me you didn't go too far." Kendra said, knowing the answer.

"No, I just wanted to do to her what she did to you."

"Drake, im fine, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, Im your protector, I will do everything in my power to do my job." He smiled. Kendra couldn't help but smile back. Rachel walked into the camp, her eyes were still filled with tears. She walked to a tent with her stuff in it.

"What did you do?" Kendra asked, again, knowing the answer.

"I told her Jason was dead and that he loved her."

"Drake! That isn't what she did to me!" Kendra stood up.

"I didn't know exactly what she did to you!"

"Drake, Im going to talk to her." Kendra walked to Rachel's tent. She walked in.

"Im sorry." Rachel said. "For the mushroom."

"Don't be, if anyone need to be sorry, its me. I shouldn't have told Drake anything. If I hadn't he would've left you alone. I was behind a tree, I watched everything."

"It ok. I shouldn't have used the mushroom on you."

"He shouldn't have told you Jason was dead."

"True, can I just, be alone? For a while?" Rachel asked. Kendra nodded and excited her tent. Drake was still sitting by the fire. Ferrin was drawing something and Warren was feeding the horses. Kendra walked over to where Ferrin was.

"What are you drawing?" Kendra asked, she looked at the drawing. It had just been started.

"After Rachel and Jason went back to the beyond, I started drawing more. I passes time, Im drawing a bird about a pond." Ferrin said as he continued to draw.

"Can I make a request?" Kendra asked.

"Sure, nobodies ever asked me to draw something."

"I can make a basic sketch but I cant add detail. I'll give you the sketch when I finish it. I was wondering if you could add detail."

"I would love to." Ferrin said. He seemed extra happy. Kendra picked up a piece of paper and started to do a really fast sketch of the Naiad pond and the fairy queens shrine. She handed it to Ferrin.

"I did it as fast as I could." Kendra said.

"Its good enough for me to know how to add the detail." Ferrin said. "Thanks, i'll have something to do today, it will be to you by tomorrow evening."

"Thanks Ferrin." Kendra said as she walked over to the fire. Drake was still sitting there. He stared at the fire with a blank expression.

"Drake?" Kendra asked.

"Hmm?" He said, not moving his eyes or changing the expression on his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Im fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I don't like messing with Rachel, she's like a sister. I also made you upset, so I really am mad at myself."

"You did it for me. That's really sweet, I just feel bad for Rachel." Kendra stood up and sat next Drake.

He looked at her. "If I knew the detail of how she hurt you I wouldn't have gone so extreme."

"Drake, its ok. Rachel is ok, I think."

"Jason would either kill me or laugh at what I did."

"You can ask me yourself." A male voice, that sounded just like Jason.

"Jason?" Kendra asked. She turned and could see Jason and Seth standing at the entrance to the camp. Kendra stood up and ran over to Seth.

"Hey!" Seth yelled as Kendra almost knocked him over with a hug. Rachel came out of her tent and ran to Jason.

"Rachel!" Jason shouted as they found each other and hugged. Drake gave Seth and Jason a fist bump, Ferrin did the same. Warren waved.

"How are you guys here?" Kendra asked.

"Galloran felt Rachel and you being upset and sent us, he said they would continue to work on the problem of Salmos. He said he would come get us when he needed us. He also said to stay wherever we founf you so this will be our home for a while." Jason explained to Kendra.

"Told you id see you again." Seth said. Kendra hugged him again.

"I need to tell you some stuff." Kendra said.

"I do too." Seth replied. He followed her to the pond.

"You want to go first?" Kendra asked Seth.

"Sure. I had my first kiss!" Seth said.

"Wait, you what?"

"I kissed a girl." Seth said.

"Vanessa?"

"No."

"But the only other girl with you was Corrinne." Kendra shocked herself. "You. Kissed. Galloran's daughter?"

"Yup." Seth said proudly. "Your turn."

"I also had my first kiss." Kendra said quietly.

"Warren?"

"No."

"It cant be Ferrin, you showed no interest in him. You kissed Drake?"

"Yes." Kendra mumbled. "Your turn"

"I may have laughed when Aram turned into a dwarf."

"Seth!"

"I know, It was way too funny!"

"Seth!" Kendra repeated.

"Ok, I get it! Don't laugh at the big, scary guy when he turns into a mouse. Your turn."

"Rachel brainwashed me."

"Cool!"

"She messed with me."

"Awesome, can I try?"

"Seth!" Kendra seemed to love shouting Seth's name.

"Sorry, I had to ask."

"Your turn."

"I ran into zombies!"

"Ok Seth, we were saying what happened to us. Zombies aren't real."

"Ask Jason!"

"I'll ask him later."

"Your turn."

"Fablehaven has fallen and Grandma and Grandpa were captured but Bracken saved them and Brought them to the fairy kingdom."

Seth's face saddened. "It did?"

"Yeah." The siblings looked at the ground for a while. Jason walked up with Rachel by his side.

"Hey guys." Jason said.

"Hi, Jason." Kendra said. Jason and Rachel walked to the other side of the pond and sat on a rock together. Kendra watched them talk and giggle for a while. She noticed Seth watching her.

"You want that kind of relationship, don't you?" Seth asked, not in his normal, annoying little brother voice but his kind and serious voice.

"I don't know." Kendra whispered. She didn't mean for her voice to grow so quiet, it, just, did.

"Did Drake kiss you or did you kiss him?"

"He kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Seth this is really weird! You are all the sudden talking to me about guys and I, I, don't know right now!" Kendra stood up really fast and lost her balance. She fell into the pond and she managed to get a deep breath in before she hit the water. She looked around the water. She could Breathe? She opened her mouth and breathed normally. A hand grabbed her ankle. She was pulled to the bottom of the lake. A seaweed was tied to her foot and the creature that pulled her down put something in her mouth. She tried to breathe but ended up with a mouth with of water. She struggled to get free of the seaweed. She kicked and tried to untie it but the creature kept stopping her. She finally gave up and looked at the creature that dragged her down here. It was a light red color, almost pink. It had a snake-like tail and a crocodile head. She was sure it had a hippo body. She almost wanted to laugh at it's duck-like feet. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. She would either stop breathing, or the hilarious-looking creature would eat her. She stopped breathing and blacked out.

She woke up on the sand with Seth on his knees beside her. He was crying. Kendra sat up.

"Kendra?" Seth asked.

"What?"

"How are you alive?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I thought I blacked out and somebody got me up here."

"Yeah, a hour ago Drake dived down and fought the thing that pulled you down. He took a really long time cutting the seaweed. When you were up here, you were dead." Seth said.

"Why am I alive?"

"I don't know. Im going to get the others. They were really upset, especially Drake and Rachel. We didn't tell Warren, we told him to get wood. We didn't want him to have a heart attack." Seth ran into the woods. She had died? It didn't seem possible. She had already died twice here. Once using the Edomic over a long distance and again now. Seth emerged with Drake by his side. Drake almost fell over when he saw that Kendra was actually alive.

"How?" Drake asked.

"I don't know!" Kendra said.

"Im going to check around to see if that creature did something to you. Stand up." Drake said. He helped her up and started looking around for something the creature may have done.

"Find anything?" Kendra asked after a few minutes.

"Nope, feel weird anywhere?"

"Yeah, it feels like I hit my neck on a rock." Kendra said.

"Move you hair." Drake asked. Kendra did what was asked. He looked at the back of her neck and fell back onto the sand. Kendra turned around.

"Are you ok?"

"Nope." He said simply.

"Whats wrong?"

"I found what the creature did." Drake said.

"What?" Kendra asked, worried about the effects.

"You have a Amar." Drake whispered.

"A Amar?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"This is going to be really hard to explain to everyone else." Kendra said. She helped Drake stand up. They walked back to the camp. The moment everyone could see Kendra, they all rushed over and hugged her.

 _She has a Amar._ Drake said.

 _What?_ Rachel asked.

 _Look._ Kendra turned and raised her hair to show a seed in the back of her neck. Everyone looked.


	7. Chapter 7

"A Amar?" Ferrin exclaimed.

"The creature in the lake gave it to me." Kendra said.

"I need to speak to Kendra, alone." Drake said.

"Ok?" Kendra followed Drake back to the cliff.

"You remember what I told you when we were here yesterday?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, the stuff about how important life is."

"Now that you have a Amar you will come back to life at this age every time you die. I come back close to the age you do."

"Cool. Why did you have to pull me away from everyone else?"

"Because it would've been weird in front of them."

"What would be weird?"

"This," He leaned in and kissed her gently. She was surprised, happy, and confused. It lasted about half a minute. She pulled out of it, with fear that it was a test to see how long she would let it happen.

"Why did you do that?"

"I really like you, when I kissed you the first time, I knew. Then my Amar grew back and if I was going to live longer than you, I didn't want to fall in love with you. Now you have a Amar and we can both live together till our Amars fail."

"Why didn't you at least tell me?"

"I didn't want to give you false hope." Drake said. Kendra sighed. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Im going to have to tell Seth." Kendra muttered. Drake laughed. "No seriously, im going to have to tell Seth, he's going to ask."

"Sorry, i'll watch from a distance." Drake held back another laugh. Kendra followed him back to the camp and found Seth setting up a tent for himself.

"Seth?" Kendra asked, knowing what was going to happen.

"What? Wait, could you help me with this?"

"Sure." Kendra was glad for the interruption. She helped him finish his tent. It was pretty large. The went in and put some stuff in it. They sat on the floor.

"Whats up?" Seth asked. Shadows moved behind Seth outside the tent. Kendra could tell it was Drake.

"Its Drake."

"Oh, what did he do? You guys went into the woods and I actually got creeped out for a second."

"We went to a little cliff. Its where we kissed the first time."

"The first time? As in, there is more?"

"That's what happened. He told me he liked me." Kendra said, trying to stay calm.

"Drake and Kendra sitting on a cliff, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Seth yelled.

"Seth! Shut up!" Kendra said, knowing that Drake was sitting on the other side of the thin wall. A small laugh came from the other side of the wall but Seth must've not noticed. Seth stood up and picked up a sack full of water. He drank it and placed it back on the small fold-up table they had set up. He bolted outside and ran to where Drake was before Kendra could blink. She followed him and watched as he stood in front of Drake.

"Hi." Drake said.

"Hello." Seth said. "We are going to get along well." Seth reached out his hand and Drake shook it. The sun was on its way down. Seth started to fade into the shadow as his abilities started to activate.

"Cool." Drake whispered.

 **A/N : This is really short because I** **wanted to make what happened with Seth while he was away so, here it is, hope you enjoy!**

Seth watched Drake catch Kendra, he hated doing that. He felt like he was ignoring her last wish of him not being stupid. He tried to stay calm. A hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Galloran and Jasher behind him.

"We will be leaving before the other group does, so we are mounting up now." Jasher said.

"Ok." Seth walked over to the horse he was going to be riding. He climbed on and watched everyone else get ready to leave. He smiled as he watched Jason say goodbye to Rachel. It was so gross but Seth felt, weird. He let his horse follow Galloran's horse. Ferrin told him that Galloran and Jasher had switched groups because of Kendra's worry for him. Seth was worried that he would never see her again but he had hope. He could see Drake with the knocked-out Kendra on a horse, starting down their trail. He let his horse lead the way and forgot entirely that he was riding. He grew really bored, really fast.

"Need somebody to talk too?" Aram asked.

"Yes! Im so bored!" Seth yelled.

"We didn't want Kendra to know but we are on another mission."

"Why couldn't Kendra know?"

"She may let her emotions cloud her judgement." The tiny Aram said. Seth wanted to burst out laughing but he promised Kendra that he wouldn't be stupid.

"What is this mission?" Seth asked, ignoring how cute and tiny Aram was on the horse he was riding.

"Its Bracken."

"What about him?"

"He's here."

"How?"

"He didn't say, he is contacting Kendra whenever she sleeps. He is trying to slowly convince her that she is in the fairy kingdom. He is also going to convince her that her grandparents are alive. He may also try and keep her with him to try and make her pull away."

"Why would he do that to her? I thought he loved her?"

"He does, he is trying to keep her emotions in tact. If she figures out her Grandparents are dead-"

"They're dead?" Seth asked.

"Unfortunately, according to Bracken at least. He is the only one that can reach both worlds."

"I cant let you keep this from Kendra." Seth said.

"Into the woods!" Nedwin yelled from ahead.

"What's wrong?" Galloran asked.

"To meet Jason and Seth's term "Zombies" They're here!" Nedwin yelled.

"You weren't infected?"

"No, but we need to get into the woods right now!" Nedwin yelled.

"Nedwin, take Seth, Jason, Corrinne, and Aram into the woods. Don't let them come back!" Tark yelled.

"Father!" Corrinne yelled as Jason grabbed her arm and led her to the forest.

"Go Corrinne!" Galloran said as his awesome sword was unsheathed. Aram reached the forest first, for a short man, he was extremely fast. Seth was there next, then Jason, he would have been there sooner but he had to pull Corrinne who was surprisingly strong. Nedwin arrived last but he stayed behind purposely. Nedwin had grabbed two horses, he let the rest stand by the forest so if the others made it the horses would be near by. They ran in the forest for a while. It got really dark and Seth faded away into the darkness. Aram lit a torch and handed it to Seth. Aram was about to transform. He went a few yards away from the group. Seth came as close as he dared. Aram grew, it looked painful almost. Seth couldn't help but stifle a laugh. He could only imagine how funny it would be at daybreak. He tried to think of Kendra and how she told him not to be stupid, not to laugh. After that it was easy to stifle the laughter. What if he killed her when he knocked her out? He hadn't even considered it. He pushed the thought away when Corrinne walked up to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"No, I just left my father to fight zombies when he is already weak from contacting Kendra-" Corrinne cut herself off.

"Galloran contacted Kendra?"

"She somehow managed to talk over long distance. My father is worried that she may have hurt herself doing it though."

"Did she say she was ok? I have to know. I really cant live with myself without knowing. When we were at Fablehaven it was all fun and games. Now, there's more than a big chance that I'll never see her again."

"She's fine. She was worried about you mostly. We must hope to see everyone again." Corrinne said. Seth started walking deeper into the woods. Corrinne followed.

"Galloran will be ok." Seth said.

"So will Kendra."

"I hope." Seth stopped at a small river. There was a boat, large enough for the now smaller group to fit in, even Aram.

"We should get the others." Corrinne said. Seth looked around.

"Corrinne,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't, move."

"Why?"

"You cant see them?" Seth asked. There were hundreds of hooded figures surrounding them.

"See who?"

"Ok, we need to warn the others without making too much noise." Seth whispered. He walked very slowly towards Corrinne and gabbed her arm gently.

"What are you doing?"

"You cant see them but there's hooded figures surrounding us. I'm about to speak a different language to them, don't make any sudden movements, stay calm." Seth whispered. Corrinne didn't seem to believe him but she listened anyway. Seth told them to let him and Corrinne through. They made a opening. Seth walked though and held Corrinne's arm to make sure they didn't take her silently or forcefully. He walked back to the camp. The figures didn't seem to follow.

"We found a boat that can take us across a nearby river." Corrinne said once Seth let go of her arm.

"Lets go then! Pack-" Nedwin stopped. Seth could see the hooded figures grabbing everyone. Nobody else could see them? He walked over to Corrinne and kicked one of the figures next to her.

"Told you! Now, can you see them yet?"

"No." Corrinne whispered. Seth cut another of the men with his sword.

"They took everyone else. They don't want to come near me." Seth whispered. A man gabbed his mouth and not too long after one grabbed Corrinne. Everything went black.

Seth woke up on a stone floor. Everyone was already awake, other than Aram.

"They made sure Aram stayed asleep." Corrinne said. She was right there was a hooded figure in the corner holding needles.

"Can anyone else see them?" Seth asked.

"No." Nedwin said.

"We need to get out of here." Jason said.

"They have to listen to me." Seth said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I'm a shadow charmer. I can turn invisible in the shadows and speak all the languages of dark beings. I have other powers that I don't know about yet."

"Useful." Nedwin said.

"Talk to them." Corrinne said. Seth spoke to the man in the corner and ordered him to let them go and get them out of here as silent and fast as possible. It listened. Why had they taken them in the first place?

"Follow me." Seth said. He tried to ask the man to make himself visible to the others but the hooded figure shook his head. Seth didn't want to push the man too hard. Everyone followed Seth until they reached the outside area. There was a fire nearby, or at least smoke. It was morning already. Corrinne took him away from everyone else.

"Thank you." She said. Almost as if someone made her say it.

"For what?" Seth asked.

"Youi could have held back the shadows for someone else. You helped me." She kissed him and walked back to the rest of the small group. Seth almost melted. He walked back to everyone else.

"Jason and Seth should go ahead." The Shadow figure said. Seth jumped at the kindness in his voice. Everyone else did too. Could they see him now.

"Woah." Aram said.

"Looks like a Lurker." Jason said, annoyed. He must have had a bad experience with Lurkers.

"Why?" Nedwin asked.

"I everyone went it would be too much of a fuss. Tomorrow morning the rest of you will join Jason and Seth." The Shadow said.

"What's your name?" Seth asked, tired of calling him shadow in his head.

"Morrow." He replied.

"I guess we should go." Jason said. Seth followed Jason to the camp.

 **That is Seth's bit of fun. Hope you liked it!**

Kendra watched Seth fade.

"Corrinne?" Rachel yelled. Kendra raced to where Rachel was a looked around, Corrinne , Nedwin, and Aram were standing there. Seth appeared next to Corrinne.

"Hi, guys." Nedwin said.


	8. Chapter 8

Im posting this on all my books because I want to spread the word. I have updated my profile to where it explains all of my books and allows all of you to make requests! So please take a few minutes and check it out. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day! :) 3


	9. Chapter 9

"Surprise!" Nedwin shouted.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok!" Rachel said as she hugged everyone.

"Where is everyone else?" Ferrin asked.

"We don't know, we got separated when zombies attacked us." Aram said sadly.

"I told you! I knew zombies were real!" Seth shouted at Kendra.

"Seth! That doesn't matter right now!" Kendra shouted back.

"Sorry, couldn't hold it back." Seth mumbled. Corrinne looked at the ground. Seth whispered something to her. Kendra tried to strain her ears to hear but realized that It may be personal. Corrinne cheered up a few minutes later. Kendra didn't see Corrinne smile much unless her father was around. She didn't want to get in her business but curiosity overcame her. She walked over to where Corrinne was standing after everyone had caught up.

"I couldn't help but notice that your usually only happy around my brother around your father." Kendra said. She tried to sound nice and make it sound good but it might not have come out right.

"Me and my dad were separated for a really long time. When I'm around him, I'm thankful, I try and appreciate the time I have with him."

"How were you separated?"

"This world was ruled by a man named Maldor. He was evil, we defeated him long ago. My dad wanted to keep me safe, he kept me in a tree that altered my memories. He came and got me many years later."

"That's horrible, I was separated from my parents but not for long."

"Your brother, he's just weird." Corrinne smiled at the ground.

"I wouldn't say weird."

"Why not?"

"Because he can turn invisible and is right behind you. No secret can be kept from him at night."

"Kendra! No fair! Just because your the only one that can see me doesn't mean you have to blab about it!" Seth pouted as he came into view and sat next to Corrinne on a large rock.

"You are the nosiest thing!" Kendra yelled.

"You have no idea." Corrinne said as she stood up and started walking towards the fire.

 _I have no idea about what?_ Kendra asked.

 _How much Seth missed you while we were gone!_ Corrinne stated.

 _I missed him too but the last thing he said to me was forgive me when we separated. He is adding onto the list of forgiveness!_

 _He tried as hard as he could to stay out of trouble! He did everything possible to listen to what he was told! He did his best to protect me when things got rough! He is your brother! You'd think that you would trust him enough!_ Corrinne was scary when she was mad.

 _I didn't know._

 _You should. I would love to have a sibling. Imagine being a only child with you mother dead and your father is out fighting for you every day!_

 _Sorry._ Kendra said, kind of embarrassed.

 _Love the siblings you have._ Corrinne said more calmly than before. Kendra couldn't find the words to respond. Drake and Aram were setting up a few extra tents. The campsite was going to be a village at this rate. Seth pulled her away from everyone.

"Aram told me something, you aren't supposed to know but I wanted to tell you. Bracken is here, in Lyrian. He is lying to you. Our grandparents aren't alive, Kendra. Salmos killed them." Seth tried to make his words sound gentle.

"Aram told you this?"

"Yeah."

"What if he's a traitor and he is putting false thoughts in our head?"

"Kendra, don't think like that."

"Why not? Anyone can be a traitor! Even Drake. Aram-" Kendra realized the tone of her words and sat down in the grass.

"I want to believe that they're alive." Seth said.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being so rude. Corrinne told me, not very nicely, but she told me that I should be more careful."

"Its fine. You should probably talk to Drake though."

"Why?"

"Because he has been watching us talk for about ten minutes." Seth said. Kendra looked at Drake, he was working on something. Ferrin walked over with a piece of paper.

"I entirely forgot about that!" Kendra said as she stood up. Ferrin handed her the paper. He almost had the pond to the exact detail. "Its amazing!" Kendra said as she hugged him.

"I thought you wanted it around now." Ferrin said.

"Thank you!" Kendra said.

"What is it?" Seth asked. Kendra showed him the picture. "Wow! The pond at home might be destroyed, this is amazing! Ferrin? You did this?"

"Yeah, Kendra asked me to draw it." Ferrin said. Kendra looked at the picture. It reminded her of when she and Seth had first arrived at Fablehaven and Lena had let them paint.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Kendra said. She walked over to Drake.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah." As usual, he walked into the woods and went to the cliff. The sun was almost up. Nobody slept too much anymore.

"What's up?" Kendra asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Drake looked at the ground. "I really cant control the thoughts of others that I hear. Your grandparents?"

"I'm so glad you already knew. I really didn't want to say anything." Kendra hugged him.

"Its ok. I'll do everything I can to see if they are actually alive." Drake said was he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you." Kendra whispered.

"Anything for you."

"Eww!" Seth said. He appeared leaning up against a tree.

"Seth!" Kendra shouted. She backed away from Drake.

"You should really wait till sunrise to do anything gross. When I cant fade away."

"Seth, I really, really would love it if you stopped stalking me." Kendra said calmly. She tried to heed Corrinne's words. She let Drake into her thoughts on the conversation with Corrinne. He was probably in range to hear it himself but she still let him in.

"I just thought you were going to talk about something else! Not the lovebird stuff." Seth sighed. Drake also sighed.

"Seth, please leave me alone for a while." Kendra asked kindly. Seth walked into the woods. Kendra turned to Drake.

"I'm sorry about my brother." Kendra whispered.

"He's fine."

"I get it but I need my space."

"I can go if-"

"No, I need space from people from the beyond. I still need to get to know the people of Lyrian." Kendra said.

"We need rest. Everyone needs rest." Drake said.

"Ok, we can go back to camp." Kendra said. He grabbed her hand he kissed her and they walked back to camp. Kendra looked at the sky. The sun was up. Kendra didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to risk seeing Bracken. She sat by the fire. The embers glowed as they slowly burned away. Kendra thought of her grandparents. They had taken care of her and Seth for so long. They had to still be alive. They couldn't just die like that. She let the day pass by as she thought. Sleep almost ate her whole. Seth put his hand on Kendra's shoulder.

"You haven't slept at all." He said.

"I don't want to see Bracken." Kendra said.

"I get it. He is a horrible person. I never should have trusted him back when we were in that cell together."

"That was when you were younger Seth, you didn't know any better."

"Yes I did, I almost punched him, but I followed him and trusted him. He grabbed your trust, he stole it. We never should have trusted him."

"It's fine." Kendra said. She felt the seed in the back of her heck. It was so weird, it almost made her want to test it but if it didn't work, she would be done forever. She remembered Drakes words, take life seriously.

"So your going to live forever basically?" Seth asked after a while.

"Basically."

"Could you make sure people remember me?"

"What?"

"Im going to die, when you come back, I wont. I want you to make sure you remember me when you've lived hundreds of lifetimes." Seth said. Kendra hadn't even thought of the fact that her friends would grow old and die eventually while she came back to life every time she died.

"Seth, i'll find a way to keep you alive. We could make you a eternal for one of the artifacts, then if you stay in this world. All of the artifacts will never be used for evil again."

"I'll be fine. You should get some rest." Seth poked his head up and looked around.

"Whats wrong?"

"I can feel evil beings nearby. Their presence is extremely strong."

"Can you tell how many?"

"Hundreds, they are the size of Aram at night." Seth said. Kendra was thankful that I was dark so Aram could be a great help to whatever was coming.

"Can we escape?"

"They are almost surrounding us. There is a opening north-west. We can go through if we leave within the hour." Seth said. He grabbed his bag. "Use Edomic and spread the word."

 _Guys, Seth said evil beings the size of Aram are approaching. Grab what you can and spread the word as fast as you can without yelling._ Kendra said. She could see Rachel, Drake and Corrinne nod. Kendra ran to her tent and grabbed her bow. Drake had done some training with her that day. She was worried and glad that she was getting a chance to try it out today. She grabbed everything that was important and put it in a bag. She threw the bag over her shoulder and walked outside. Everyone looked ready to go. Warren and Ferrin had all the horses set up. Kendra got on her horse, Drake sat with her. Some people had to share because of the fact that Seth and a few other people had arrived. Drake sat with Kendra, Rachel sat with Jason and Seth sat with Corrinne. Everyone else had their own horse, Aram walked because he had decent speed at night. Nedwin offered to walk but rode. Seth led the way out. Kendra could see the shadows, they looked different from the things she had seen at Fablehaven. They were the size of Aram but they looked but weaker and they seemed to limp. Kendra almost screamed, either because Seth was right or that they actually excised. They were being followed by Zombies. She held on to Drake as the horses sped up out of fear. Kendra tried to let go of her fear. She let go of Drake and got out her bow. She pulled out a arrow and placed it in the bow. Edomic words entered her mind, it was Rachel's voice. Kendra muttered the words and the arrow tip lit on fire. Kendra shot the arrow and hit the ground in front of a zombie, the grass lit and all the zombies that had tried to follow were slowed by a wall of fire that appeared.

 _Good job, Kendra. I'll spread the fire._ Rachel said. Kendra put her bow back on the strap that Drake attached to the saddle. She wrapped her arms around Drake to hold on as the horse kicked. She held on as tight as she could.


	10. Chapter 10

Kendra looked around. She was scared another zombie was going to show up at any time. They had lost all of their tents so they now slept on the ground. All of them huddled around a fire. A second fire was being set up by Aram and Ferrin. Rain dripped from the leaves of the trees above them. Kendra shivered as the cold tried to eat away at her nerves. Almost everyone was huddled together. Seth was on one side of her and Drake was on the other. Corrinne sat to the left of Seth. Rachel sat to the right of Drake. The loop continued with everyone else. Kendra held her hands out to the dim fire. She muttered the words that Rachel told her and lit the fire more. She repeated the words until the fire was too hot to sit next to. Everyone backed away a bit. Nobody complained, they all held their hands and feet towards the fire. Galloran had told them to stay at that camp. Now if he searched for them, he wouldn't find them. Kendra watched the fire slowly fade away. She whispered Edomic again. The fire heated up again. Kendra watched Rachel lean on Jason. Kendra smiled, Rachel and Jason were so cute together. Jason kissed Rachel's forehead. Kendra looked at Seth, he had his arm around Corrinne. Was everyone else just not thinking about the fact that zombies were tracking them down and getting closer by the second? She would love to be romantic and lean on Drake but she was way to busy focusing on the mission. Drake may have read her mind.

"You don't have to be so focused, relax while you can." Drake said quietly.

"I don't get how everyone else can relax so easily." Kendra said, a bit agitated.

"You can relax, lets go for a walk." Drake said. He stood up and grabbed her hand. He helped her up. He walked through the darkness with ease. Kendra wondered if he could see in the dark too.

"You make it easy to relax." Kendra said.

"You make everything easier." Drake said as they walked deeper into the woods. Kendra looked at the ground. Drake stopped, Kendra did the same.

"Is there something wrong?" Kendra asked.

He smiled. "No, nothings wrong."

"You sure?"

"I guess."

"Tell me." Kendra said, she made it sound playful but she was serious.

"I really cant."

"Why?" Kendra asked, they continued walking.

"He wont let me."

"Who?"

"Him." Drake said, pointing at a figure. He looked at the ground. He was extremely sad. Kendra looked at the figure then back at Drake.

"Drake?"

"Im sorry, I love you." Drake said. His words burned right through her. The figure grabbed her and dragged her away. Kendra burst into tears.

"Drake!" Kendra yelled, hopeful.

"I will find you one day." Drake yelled.

"Drake!" Kendra repeated. Kendra tried to fight the figure and get back to camp but he was strong. Instead she at least attempted to figure out who it was. The male figure wore a hoodie, or what looked like a hoodie. He was about the same height as Bracken. His scent was wet fur. He was thin and tall.

"Don't struggle so much." The figure said. She immediately knew this persons voice.

"Bracken?" Kendra asked.

"Finally. You wouldn't sleep so I had to come get you. Don't worry about your boyfriend, I have a guy getting him. I may have controlled him and lured you away from everyone else."

"Leave Drake alone!" Kendra said as she kicked Brackens knee and bent it backwards. She ran to where Drake was. She grabbed his arm and ran back to camp. She grabbed her and Drakes bag.

"We are under attack! Mount up and follow me!" Kendra yelled. Everyone was on their horse within one minute. They followed Kendra as she raced into the woods on the horse.

"Im sorry." Drake said in her ear.

"He was controlling you."

"I wish I could've stopped myself."

"How long had he been controlling you?" Kendra said as she ducked under a branch.

"Just for today."

"Ok good."

"Why?"

"I thought, our relationship, was fake."

"No, I love you Kendra." Drake said. Kendra was silent. She loved him too but she was afraid to say it. Bracken was on a horse behind them, he gained slowly.

 _Rachel, convince the horses to gain speed, I will do the same, Drake show Kendra how to do it._ Corrinne said.

"You imagine the horse, suggest that I go faster. Don't tell it just ask or suggest." Drake said. Kendra did as Drake said. All of the horses had sped up and Bracken fell out of sight.

"Good job!" Jason said from a horse next to them. Rachel sat behind him.

"We need to ride overnight!" Rachel yelled.

"Lets get going then!" Aram yelled from behind. They jolted their horses and rode through the night.

Kendra woke up on a blanket. She scanned her surroundings and watched the fire for a while. What's wrong with Bracken? Why would Bracken want to capture her? She stared at the fire until Jason sat next to her.

"You OK?" He asked.

"That seems to be the question on the week." Kendra said, she was already upset without everyone getting in her way.

"Sorry!" Jason said as he raised his hands and stood up.

"No, its fine, I'm just upset, that's all." Kendra said. She tried to keep her voice calm.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, he sat back down on the blanket.

"Bracken, he tried to take me, he controlled Drake to get to me. I can't believe he would do that! He was always so nice! I just want to go back to Fablehaven and go back to normal but I can't because Fablehaven is destroyed and my grandparents are dead!" Kendra yelled as she burst into tears at the thought of her grandparents. What would happen to her parents? Would they be killed too? Kendra cried more at the thought.

"Me and Rachel knew Bracken." Jason said at almost a whisper.

"What?" Kendra said in almost the same way.

"We knew him."

"How?"

"We hadn't seen each other in a long time but we both ended up at Fablehaven, she went a few weeks before I did. I met Bracken on my first day there. He showed me around, he introduced me to Hugo and walked me though the woods a bit. He even introduced me to that witch in the hut. I was so excited, I may have seen people without their heads on and half giants but centaurs? I always dreamed that these creatures excicted, Bracken showed me them. He was like a brother almost. This isn't just hard for you, me and Rachel liked Bracken as a friend too."

"I never knew." Kendra said. She looked at Rachel, she was sitting in a tree watching Ferrin draw a picture below her. Jason looked at Rachel and frowned.

"She hides it better than I do." Jason said.

"You really love her don't you?"

Jason looked at the grass in front of him and started picking at it. "We've known each other for a while now."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes, I love her." Jason sighed.

"When did you first realize it?"

He laughed. "Once, a long time ago, we were on a journey, we had to get to the bottom of a really high cliff to get some very valuable information, she didn't want to let me go down, she didn't want me to get hurt. She insisted that she do it, I realized then that I cared for her too much to allow her to get hurt."

"That's sweet." Rachel said from above. Rachel had climbed from tree to tree and was on a branch directly above Kendra and Jason.

"Seriously?" Jason asked.

"Yup, get used to it." Rachel said as she jumped down from the branch and wrapped her arms around Jason.

"Well, now that you know how I fell in love with you, can I at least learn when you fell in love with me?" Jason asked.

"The lake." Rachel said. Jason smiled.

"What lake?" Kendra asked.

"There was a lake that was like corn starch mixed with water. If you hit it hard enough you could walk on it but if you don't, you sink. There was a lake with a island in the middle that held valuble information. By then Ferrin was with us, Jason and Ferrin didn't want to let me go across but I was faster than them and I could run longer so I did it, I almost didn't make it. When Jason was glad to see me alive, I realized how angry I would have been if I let him go across and he died because I was too scared. I found out that I needed him. When we separated in the beyond, I missed him more that I would like to admit." Rachel said, her arms were still around Jason.

"That's so cute! So, Jason loved you first?" Kendra asked.

"Seems like it." Jason said. Rachewl finally let go of Jason when everyone else walked up.

"We need everyone to split into two groups." Ferrin said.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"We need to have one group go north, not too far, just a few minutes away by horse." Ferrin said. "So if we are attacked, one group makes it out, we will signal each other by using the light of the fire."

"OK, but we have to hope that we don't get attacked again." Warren said.

"True but hope won't cover it, zombies don't listen to the hope of others." Corrinne said. Seth stood by her and held her hand. Kendra smiled, she had always thought that whatever poor girl that ended up with Seth would be stupid but, now that Seth actually had a person to care for, she was happy for Corrinne and Seth.

"We separate immediately." Ferrin said. "Seth, Corrinne, Warren, Nedwin, and Aram will go north. Everyone else will stay here." Ferrin announced and walked over to a tree where Nedwin stood. Seth walked over to Corrinne. Kendra just sat by the fire. It was logical for them to separate and they were going to be so close by but she had a bad feeling about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Seth POV again! Yay!**

Seth looked around. He was on a horse with a few bags on it. Corrinne rode next to him. This entire thing about Corrinne scared him. He had never experienced any romantic things. He had only really had one crush other than Corrinne and he still did. He hoped she was still alive. Vanessa was tough and could handle herself anyway. What about this world? Vanessa hadn't faced the obsticals of this world. Seth shook his head and continued to ride. Nedwin was leading the way. Seth watched tiny Aram on his horse. Seth held back a laugh. That would never get old. Corrinne noticed him smiling.

"You know if you laugh, you won't live to see the sun rise tomorrow." Corrinne said, calmly.

"I hold back the laughs because I told kendra that I wouldn't be stupid." Seth said.

"Your not stupid." Corrinne said firmly.

"I know, I used to be though."

"You are one of the bravest people I've met and you remind me of Jason a bit."

"Did you like Jason?"

"A bit. That was a long time ago though."

"How long ago?"

"About a year or two."

"Are you still worried about your father?" Seth asked, trying to change the subject.

"I will always worry for my father."

"What's your story anyway? I never really got to know you too well."

Corrinne looked at the canopy of leaves above them and at the grass. "When I was young," she looked like she might cry, Seth instantly regretted asking her. "I was happy, until my father took us from our home. We went far to my aunt that lived in a tree that earased your memory when you entered. My father gave me fake memories in the tree, he told me that my aunt was my mother and that my father died. I always thought my father was just a great friend. Every time I walked out of the tree I remembered, I almost left once, my aunt died and I made myself stay at the tree to wait for my father there. Jason came to my tree while I was inside, he mentioned Galloran, while inside the tree I didn't remember him as a father. Around a half a year later, my father sent Nedwin and Drake to fetch me and I've always dreamed of the day he came to get me but I never dreamed of reuniting with him the way I did." Corrinne had tears streaming down her cheeks now. They had already gotten off their horses and started setting up camp. Seth hugged Corrinne.

"I'm sorry." Seth whispered in her ear.

"What about you?"

"What?"

"What's your story?" Corrinne still had her head on Seth's shoulder. He sat her in the grass and sat next to her.

"Umm, a few years ago, my parents went on a cruse and dropped me and Kendra off at Fablehaven. We didn't know that there were magical creatures there though. Kendra eventually figured it out and the rest is pretty simple. I was stupid and foolish, so I brought danger to Fablehaven multiple times." Seth said. She looked at him for a moment.

"Seth?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"That's the past, even if you were foolish and stupid, now you are smart and brave, that's why I like you." She said as she kissed his cheek. He smiled and laid back in the grass, Corrinne did the same. They eventually fell asleep after watching the leave be blown around by the gentle breeze.

Seth was awoken with Corrinne still asleep beside him. Kendra was crouching next to Seth.

"I thought I would come over and visit, but I can see that you are very busy." Kendra said. Seth held a finger to his lips and pointed at Corrinne who was still asleep.

"I didn't do anything stupid, Kendra." Seth whispered, very annoyed at his sisters tone.

"Sure, wanna go for a walk?" Kendra asked.

"You, want, to go for a walk? Just to hang out?" Seth became confused fast.

"Yeah. At Fablehaven we used to have fun, now we just sit around a fire all day. We could bring a few people if you want to be safe." Kendra whispered.

"Who?"

"Jason, Rachel, Drake, you, me, and Corrinne." Kendra said.

"Maybe later, I'm going to stay with Corrinne for a while." Seth whispered as he watched Corrinne sleep next to him. Kendra sighed and walked away.

"How much of that were you awake for?" Seth whispered in Corrinne's ear.

"All of it." Corrinne said sleepily as she put her head on Seth's chest.

"Sorry."

"Its fine, I'm glad you didn't want to wake me up and go on some silly walk through the woods."

"Its too dangerous out there, I hope my sister isn't as stupid as she thinks I am."

"I'm sure your sisters boyfriend won't let anything happen to her." Corrinne sat up slowly and Seth followed. The sun was on its way down.

"Its already getting dark. Drake better not come back here with my sister hurt or I'll kill him every time he comes back!"

"Drake is a good fighter, your sister will be safe with him, plus Rachel is going, she knows Edomic, I could also talk to her telepathically if you want."

"You don't have too, not unless she doesn't get back before the moon reaches its highest." Seth mumbled the last part. Corrinne giggled.

"Your like her father!"

"If our father could see her, she would be grounded for getting a boyfriend that they hadn't even met yet."

"I would love to meet your parents one day, my father would probably want to also, if he's still alive." Corrinne looked at the grass. Seth looked at her and tried to think of something he haddent already said.

"From what I know about your father," Seth started. "Is that he is a king that loves his daughter, and he will make sure that he always returns to her." Seth said gently, hoping that it would cheer her up.

"Thanks Seth." Corrinne said, she leaned over and kissed him, Seth, once again felt like melting. He ended it when he felt like it was long enough. Corrinne smiled and laid back down onto the grass and fell back to sleep quickly. Seth watched her sleep for a while but soon became drowsy and fell back to sleep.

 **Thats it for Seth, now we are going to Kendra where she is walking in the woods with her friends, Jason, Rachel, and Drake.**

Kendra watched Rachel and Jason walk side by side and hand in hand. She was so happy at the thought of that she and Drake had set them up. Drake walked beside her. He looked upset.

"You ok?" Kendra asked. Jason and Rachel were out of hearing range, Rachel could still read her mind if she wanted to, but Kendra trusted that Rachel wouldn't.

"I just wish I didn't let Bracken control me." Drake said.

"Drake, its ok, im here and nobody is hurt." Kendra smiled.

"What if you hadn't been ok? What if Bracken did actually get you?" Drake asked. Kendra's smile faded.

"He didn't and he never will. I have two amazing protectors." Kendra said.

"You are really focused on the positive today." Drake mumbled.

"Yup, I like not being in immediate danger. I know something will happen later but, for now, we should be happy."

"Happy it is." Drake said, he did a half smile and stopped walking. Rachel did the same. Kendra looked around there was nothing wrong.

"Jason don't move!" Rachel yelled. He took another step forward and a large spike came flying from the trees. Rachel pushed Jason out of the way and they both landed on the ground. Drake and Kendra ran over to where Jason and Rachel laid, watching for traps as they went. Kendra felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at the blood around Jason and Rachel.

"Rachel?" Jason asked. "Rachel!?" Jason shook her a bit. Drake knelt beside Rachel and checked her pulse.

"She's alive." Drake mumbled. Jason picked up Rachel's head gently. Drake mumbled Edomic words and levitated Rachel.

"We need to get her back to Ferrin and Nedwin. Keep watch for traps." Drake said. He continued to walk beside the floating Rachel with hid hands trembling. Kendra repeated the words that Drake mumbled and Drakes hands stopped trembling. He looked at her and nodded as if saying "Thanks" then he turned back to Rachel. Jason looked like a zombie with blood all over his dirty and slightly ripped cloths. Kendra walked and continued to help Drake with the levitation. Jason walked next to Rachel and held her hand.

"Jason run ahead to camp and tell Aram to ride to our camp and get Ferrin, then tell Nedwin that Rachel is injured and needs help immediately, I would go but im helping drake with the levitation." Kendra said. Jason nodded and looked at Rachel one more time then ran to the camp. Drake and Kendra continued to walk along the floating Rachel. The blood was pouring from her left side. Kendra tried not to look.

"We need to put pressure on her left side." Drake said calmly. Kendra placed her hand on the exact spot where the blood was flowing from. She winced but held her hand firm. Kendra could see Seth, Corrinne, Nedwin, and Jason running towards them. Seth arrived first.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Jason stepped on a trap, Rachel pushed him out of the way but got herself hit pretty hard on her left side." Kendra said, she tried not to cry too hard, she didn't even know Rachel too well, but it hurt so bad. It was her idea to go for a walk in the woods! Nedwin reached them and Drake and Kendra gently lowered Rachel onto the blanket that Corrinne had set up. Jason knelt at her right side and held her hand. Kendra knelt at her left side and put pressure on the wound. Seth sat next to her.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"Nope." Kendra whispered. Seth put his hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine." Seth said. Kendra nodded. Ferrin rode up on a horse with Aram and Warren next to him. Kendra entirely forgot that Warren had asked Tanu for a few potions!

"Warren! Tanu's potion!" Kendra shouted. Warren smirked, he opened a satchel he had and pulled out a red potion. He had it labeled, "For Emergencies" He popped the lid off and gently started to tip it over Rachel's mouth. Jason stopped him.

"Whats that?" Jason asked.

"It will heal her." Warren said.

"Your sure?"

"Do you want her back or not!?" Warren asked, frustrated.

"I don't want her to die! I don't trust you!" Jason yelled.

"Me and Kendra trust him!" Seth yelled.

"That's not good enough!" Jason yelled. Warren shook his head and dumped a small amount of the potion into Rachel's mouth. She swallowed. Jason stared at Warren with anger and his eyes softened when he looked back at Rachel. He was already soaked with blood, sweat, and tears. His clothes were torn and dirty.

"I cant lose her again. I've already let her go too many times." Jason whispered and put his forehead on hers. This only made Kendra cry more. Seth pulled Kendra into a hug and didn't let her look at Rachel. Kendra listened as Ferrin, Warren, and Nedwin pulled out tools and used them. Kendra cried on her brothers shoulder. Drake and Corrinne were trying to calm Jason down even though they were all crying as much as he was.

"Its not your fault." Seth whispered in her ear.

"It is!" Kendra sobbed.

"You didn't do anything." Seth whispered.

"I got them to go on a walk!"

"She's going to be fine." Seth whispered Kendra didn't respond.

"Jason?" Kendra turned around and looked at Rachel. Her wound was wrapped up and she was smiling. Jason looked down at Rachel.

"Im here." Jason whispered.

"Thank goodness, I thought I was dead." Rachel said, she laughed a bit.

"I wouldn't let that happen." Jason said. Rachel slowly sat up. She winced but smiled.

"Thank you, Everyone." Rachel looked around. She looked at her left side.

"Lets get you in clean clothes." Jason said. He picked her up slowly and gently.

"I should tell you the same thing, you look worse than I do." Rachel said. Kendra was still trying to stop crying. Seth let go of her hand and walked over to Corrinne, who immediately hugged him. Kendra started to walk back to the camp. Ferrin walked up to her.

"We need to go back to Trensicourt." He said.

"Why?"

"We need to tell some of the solders there that their king is missing, they will send scouts for them. They think he is safe on a journey."

"When do we leave?"

"Whenever Rachel says she's ready. You can tell the other teens, i'll tell the other adults." Ferrin said. Kendra nodded and walked back to Seth's camp. She grabbed her horse and rode back to her camp. She believed she was starting to grow close to her steed. It was a beautiful, young horse with black mane and a blue-ish grey fur. She named him Raxtus for the small fairy dragon back at Fablehaven. Only Seth and Warren knew that she named the horse after a Dragon. She hoped Vanessa and Dale were ok. She knew they were strong but, so many things could just, happen. She put her hand on the back of her neck, a small seed was sitting on the lower half of her neck. She could come back, her friends couldn't. Other than Drake, she wished everyone had a seed, especially her brother. She arrived and tried Raxtus onto the tree than had plenty of grass and low hanging branches for him to eat off of. She sat on the blanket she used as a bed and ate a snack. She packed her bags before Warren walked up to her. She hadn't had a real conversation with him since Fablehaven. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi, what's up?" Kendra asked.

"Ferrin just told me that we were leavening, I also wanted to see if you were ok." Warren asked. Her face was still wet from crying so much. She still had blood on her hands and a bit dripping from her clothes.

"Not really."

"Seth told me that you think its your fault. Its not."

"It is! I got them to go into the woods! Even though I knew it was dangerous!"

"Why did you go?"

"I was hoping that everyone could get to know each other better but since my brother didn't come, it wasn't too fun. Seth makes stuff fun."

 **This is how it would've gone if Seth and Corrinne had joined the walk.**

Seth gently woke Corrinne up.

"What?" She asked, still tired.

"Kendra wants us to go on a walk with her, Drake, Jason, and Rachel." Seth said. It did kind of sound like fun.

"Sounds like we are going to finally have some fun!" Corrinne said as she smiled. She stood up and walked over to her horse. She gave it a apple and pet its nose. It was almost as if she was telling it goodbye.

"You guys ready!?" Kendra yelled from where she was. Jason, Rachel and Drake stood next to her. Seth looked at Corrinne, she nodded and walked over to him.

"Yeah!" Seth shouted as he and Corrinne ran over to where the other teens were standing. Kendra smiled.

"Lets go!" She said. Seth hadn't seen her smile like that in a few days. It made him smile. Jason and Seth immediately started telling jokes and getting everyone laughing. Rachel and Drake stopped walking.

"You guys ok?" Seth asked.

"No! Everyone down!" Rachel yelled. She pulled Jason to the ground. Drake pulled Kendra down, Seth almost didn't go down but he did and he pulled Corrinne down with him. A wooden spike flew through the air and swung back and forth until it slowed down. Rachel stood up first. She looked around in the trees and spotted a girl climbing through the trees. Rachel ran and climbed the tree at a extreme speed. She grabbed the girls foot and pulled her out of the tree. They both fell out of the tree and they landed. Everyone ran over to where they landed. Jason knelt down next to Rachel.

"Rach? Rachel!?" He gently shook her. She woke up and held her head.

"That hurt." She whispered. Jason hugged her. Seth walked over to where the other girl landed. She was thin and had white hair.

"Do you guys know her?" Seth asked.

"No." Corrinne said. She looked really young. She opened her eyes. They were crystal blue. He bright skin complemented her hair and eyes. Seth helped her stand up but held her wrist tight to make sure she didn't run off.

"Why did you launch a spike at us?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, and how did you know we were going to be here?" Kendra asked.

"My father knows all, he ordered me to kill Kendra or Rachel, he even wanted the cute ones dead." She said and motioned for Drake, Seth and Jason. Her voice was soft for a rude person. Did she just call him cute? Seth looked at Rachel, Kendra and Corrinne, they all looked more than infuriated.

"What about me?" Corrinne asked.

"He wants to kill you himself in front of your father." The girl said.

"You dare threaten hurting my father!" Corrinne looked ready to charge, Drake held her back.

"Who are you!?" Kendra asked.

"I am Shara, daughter of Salmos, niece of Vanessa." The girl said. Seth almost lost his grip on her arm. Salmos had a daughter?

"Lets bring her to Ferrin. He is technically our leader as Galloran is absent." Jason said.

 **That's what would've happened if Seth had gone along! I really didn't like the version with Rachel getting hurt but that's the version im going to use. Im still going to have Shara show up sometime though. :)**

"Your fun." Warren said.

"Really?" Kendra asked sarcastically.

"Yeah! Your fun in the safest way!" Warren said. Kendra sighed. Warren sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Im not fun." Kendra sighed.

"Your better than fun, your safe."

"That's not any better! It makes me weird!" Kendra laid her head on her knees.

"Your not weird, your special." Warren said, trying to fix what he had messed up.

"Yeah right."

"Kendra?"

"What?"

"Remember what you said back at Fablehaven, on the porch?" Warren asked, a bit awkwardly. Kendra tensed and buried herself deeper in her knees.

"Yeah." She said, her voice muffled.

"You were the only one who could get me to do anything while I was albino. That doesn't make you weird, it makes you special." Warren said, kindly but still awkward. Kendra pulled her head out of her knees and smiled slightly.

"You scared me so bad when you first woke up. I almost fell out of a tree!" Kendra said as she giggled a bit.

"I didn't exactly know who you were."

"I didn't know you too well either. I only knew what Dale told me."

"It must have been really weird then."

"What?"

"Kissing me." He said even more awkward than before. Kendra shot up to her feet.

"Yes it was very weird. I need to go talk to someone." Kendra walked away as fast as she dared. She looked back to see Warren getting up to follow her but just stayed where he was. Kendra bumped into someone. She turned and looked to see Drake standing in front of her. She really didn't want to talk to him, especially after what just happened with Warren.

"Hey!" He said happily.

"Sorry."

"No, its funny to have you bump into me actually, I was going to tell you Rachel is healing really fast and should recover fast."

"That's great!"


	12. Chapter 12

((I am moving to Wattpad. It is a wonderful site and it makes it allot easier for me to write, if this is posted, that means this book will be rewritten and moved to the other site. I have loved writing on here, this was my first fanfiction site but I need something that will make me better and help me improve. With Wattpad, there are no certain genres so I have to pick and choose from the genres and ect. On Wattpad, you can write anything you want, even an original. You can leave comments, like on here, but, you can leave comments on specific paragraphs, or on the chapter itself. So you can comment on one single line instead of the whole thing, which makes it easier for me to understand you guys and get to know you all better. On Wattpad it saves as you write, so if your computer/laptop/phone/or tablet dies or crashes suddenly, all of your hard work wont be erased. On Wattpad it is much easier to post books and make covers for them. Instead of favoriting and following there is adding. You can add books to your library to you can save them forever and access them easily, you can also make multiple libraries, though on Wattpad they are called reading lists. You can follow specific writers and have a more interactive experience with authors. So if you would like to read any of these books any further, or would like to read a more updated version of them. Go to:

It was nice working with you , but I really should move on and find something better.

Thanks for reading and I hope to see you on the other site!))


	13. Chapter 13

So, now I have a twitter account. I write on many different sites and if you like my books, it would be best to keep up with them right? I post often on absolutely everything. And I finally decided to make a twitter account for it so that everyone can keep up with me on there. I will announce when chapters are about to come out and will ask for suggestions and book ideas. On there I will also take fanfiction requests and can also help other people who want to become writers. Lol, I don't really know that much myself, but I can give a few small and almost worthless tips. I'm not very popular on the internet yet, but if I keep it up, I might get there one day, especially if I start writing originals. (And if you follow me on my new twitter, you might just see if I am writing any originals, and also might get a few sneak peeks at them.). And besides, talking on twitter is allot easier than chatting through reviews or comments, so if you want to see what I'm up to in this world of writing, follow me on twitter at Dracoette Cant wait to see you there!


End file.
